Torn between two
by BSH
Summary: *UPDATED XD* SD3 - A love triangle. This story did not turn out what I expected it to be... (Dark, sorta) *story mainly centers around Riesz* rating might change... {one word, RUSHED.} =( Confusing, wierd.. and PLOTHOLES.. well not really... o_o
1. The Beginning

Everything in the story does not belong to me. * sniff * Hawkeye. Enjoy! I always liked the pairing of Hawkeye/Hawk and Riesz/Lise, and there are not many on this site so I decided to make one! So I hope you enjoy my sorry attempt at a story. Please read a review!  
  
Torn between two  
  
"The great castle of Rolante holds great pride in its history and power, and the famous, beautiful, and mighty Amazon army that protects it. Therefore giving the name 'The castle that never fell'.  
  
But, indeed the castle did fall, by the attack of the Navarre Ninjas invading and setting the castle on fire. The King was killed and the young prince Elliot was kidnapped. The beautiful golden-haired princess was deeply devastated but vowed she'd take back the castle and so she set out to find her brother Elliot.  
  
Meeting allies and friends along the way, she did not know she'd grow feelings for a certain extremely handsome, charming, talented, Navarre ninja."  
  
"Ow! Ow, ow, ow." The violet haired young man yelped as a slender finger grabbed his ear pulling it towards the owner, turning the ear bright red.  
  
"You wish." Riesz said hotly, while her face turned a light crimson color.  
  
The amazoness glared at the thief when she let go of his pulsing red ear. Hawkeye just smirked as he massaged his throbbing ear, wincing as how Riesz dug her nails into them.  
  
Beside Hawkeye, Jessica glared at the princess as she took Hawkeye's hand with her own and squeezed it tightly. Riesz only blinked at the blue haired young woman, oblivious of what Jessica was thinking. Hawkeye squeezed back making Jessica feel triumphant, but he was as oblivious as Riesz was, but returned her affectionate squeeze.  
  
The whole group had decided to reunite with each other after the whole Mana tree incident and just rejoice at the peace between the Kingdoms. Which led them to an idea of traveling together again, with new companions.  
  
Angela grinned when she noticed the tension between the two young women across the bonfire, and was glad she wasn't Hawkeye.  
  
As everyone doubts, Angela knew Riesz had a thing for him and tried to get those two together, ignoring what Jessica was to Hawk.  
  
Everything went crashing down when Jessica tagged along in the trip. Angela saw her plans and her game of matchmaker, ruined. But now that she thought of it, it wasn't so bad; she liked watching the two girls fight over him, it was the best entertainment they had on the trip.  
  
She could see it now, 'Two princesses fighting over the love of a former thief.' She giggled; she couldn't wait to spread the gossip around the kingdoms, but for now, she was stuck with her friends traveling to who knows where.  
  
Duran groaned he couldn't bear it any more. They had settled for the night and now they were telling biographies of each other. Hawk's biography of Riesz was good at first until he tried to flirt with her, again.  
  
Couldn't Hawkeye see that Jessica knew what he was doing? If those two ever got married, he was a dead man.  
  
He liked the trip they took with each other though, it was better than standing all day trying to look as glamorous as he can beside King Richard.  
  
Risez's little brother clung to him, making Duran his new idol. Of course Duran was honored but every time he tried to hunt or gather food or anything he knew he can only do, little Elliot would want to copy him. Now Duran sat beside the sleeping Elliot with bruises on his arm for saving his life more over ten times since the trip started.  
  
"Kill me now." Duran groaned as he hung his head low and bring his hand up to his forehead slowly shaking his head.  
  
"There, there Duran. It's not that bad." Kevin said as he patted the back of Duran's shoulder.  
  
Kevin sighed as he looked around the bonfire, He couldn't help but notice that almost everyone was royalty or connected to royalty. Some group this is, he found that bandits or thieves would target them if they knew that this group was traveling together. Which he hopes they did not, or else they, meaning the bandits, would get extremely hurt.  
  
He was glad he went on this trip with his friends, he could see some of them regretting that they had come but they try to smile every time something bad comes up. This trip might have not meant anything to them, but Kevin truly enjoyed it. Having to be in the castle day and night with few close friends, he truly liked going on this trip to be close to his closest friends.  
  
Carlie was asleep.  
  
Riesz scooted as far away as she can from the smirking Hawkeye, but she did feel a bit guilty for all the bad things she'd done to him, but it was a habit now. She tried to do that less and less, since Jessica would just stare her down every now and then if she got too close to Hawkeye.  
  
She didn't want to get Jessica mad, as pleasant as she may seem; she was not. Jessica was nice, but she would need Hawkeye's help to go through obstacles. Riesz would only roll her eyes when Jessica stick out her tongue and gave her a victorious smile. What did she think she was doing?  
  
Riesz gripped tighter to a stick she was holding. Suppressing her anger unknown to her deep inside.  
  
Jessica can have the perverted jerk for all she cared. He was a bad romantic and was quite annoying when he tried to flirt with her. Though he was still a great friend and had helped her take back Rolante. She was grateful to him, and he also had given her her first kiss. Luckily Jessica didn't know, does she?  
  
Riesz loosened her grip on the stick and sighed. The group had been quiet for a while just looking at the burning fire or looking at each other.  
  
Riesz stood up as all eyes traveled to her.  
  
"I'm going to sleep." She said as she headed towards the tent that the girls slept in.  
  
"Want me to come with you?" Hawkeye smirked as he winked at the now blushing Riesz.  
  
"No!" Riesz said as she hurried into the tent.  
  
About a few seconds after Riesz got inside the tent there was a loud sound and, "Hawkeye!" Jessica screamed at him.  
  
Therefore after that, she heard footsteps walking towards the tent. Jessica stepped in and went to her blanket beside Riesz. As hard as Riesz tried to sleep that night, she couldn't, because she knew Jessica was glaring at her all night.  
  
"Why me?" The blonde amazoness thought as she tightly shut her eyes trying to fall asleep.  
  
Angela walked into the tent carrying a sleeping Carlie and placed her to sleep while she looked at the scene before her.  
  
Jessica was glaring at the very tense Riesz who had her pillow over her head trying to cover herself from Jessica's death glare.  
  
Angela only gave out a short laugh and settled in the spot between the two girls. Falling onto her blankets she turned towards Jessica, "Goodnight Jessica." Angela said. Jessica stared at Angela for a minute then turned around her side mumbling a 'goodnight'. Riesz sighed and smiled, "Thank you." She said as she drifted off to sleep. Angela smiled and went to sleep in a matter of seconds 


	2. Artonia

SD3 and its characters do not belong to me; except for the things I made up for the story.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed I appreciate it! There's no Hawkeye and Riesz happening yet though, just wait and let the story unfold, but then, no one would read my story. ;_;  
  
This is a long chapter; I can't believe I wrote so much. Please read and review!  
  
  
  
Artonia  
  
  
  
All was silent except for the horses' (A/N: Did they have horses?) hooves meeting the ground with a pattern.  
  
Hawkeye yawned as he rested his head on Jessica's shoulder, who was sitting in front of him watching the road up ahead for any signs of the kingdom they were headed for.  
  
Everyone was headed towards the kingdom Artonia. Carlie told everyone there was a carnival being held there, so they thought, why not go there?  
  
Holding Jessica tightly against himself he sniffed in the flower-like scent of her hair and loved it, which made Jessica giggle softly. Whispering words and comments to the princess of Navarre he couldn't help but notice Riesz secretive glance at them, but when he turn his head to look at her she would always turn and look ahead with a hint of a shade of red on her face.  
  
Thinking over his situation here, he had decided that at the Carnival, he would tell everyone about his and Jessica's surprise to the group.  
  
Jessica sighed a she leaned back and rested her head against her beloved's shoulder, looking up into the clear-blue sky, watching the clouds sail across the sky like ships on a calm sea.  
  
She knew Riesz were looking at them and inwardly smirked.  
  
'Eat your heart out Riesz!' She thought and smiled, squeezing Hawk's hand, which was intertwined with hers'.  
  
She couldn't wait to see Riesz's reaction to their surprise.  
  
The two girls could have been friends, but Jessica's mind would always think that Riesz wanted Hawkeye, and sort of grown a bit of a hatred towards her so-called rival in love.  
  
Letting out a sigh the violet-haired, former thief felt a bit guilty, though he loved Jessica ever since childhood, he felt something for the young amazoness. Maybe he felt something brotherly, because he always watches over her and tries to cheer her up when she's in a foul mood. That might be the feeling he had tickling in his stomach whenever he was near her.  
  
His thoughts were cut off by a horse's neigh then a thud on the ground followed by a groan. Duran was on the ground rubbing his back in pain as he stood up.  
  
Elliot, holding the reins to the horse smiled brightly, "I can ride a horse too! Just like Duran!" The blonde-haired prince said as he kicked the horses' behind with his leg, with a cry from the horse it went galloping off.  
  
"Elliot!" Both Riesz and Duran yelled out after the young prince as Riesz followed him on her horse, waking up a sleeping Carlie from her slumber that was on the horse with worried Amazon princess.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked as she bounced on the horse that was galloping after the mare that Elliot was on. "Oh Goddess, please let Elliot be okay." Riesz mumbled under her breath as she came nearer to the run away horse with a laughing Rolante prince on it.  
  
Coming towards a large lake the steed halted to a stop, sending a surprised young prince hurling towards the vast body of water.  
  
"Elliot!" Riesz's piercing scream could be heard throughout the entire forest. Watching from her horse, her brother about to fall into the cold water.  
  
Elliot couldn't swim.  
  
She jumped off the horse knocking a bewildered Carlie on the ground and was about to jump into the water without hesitation when a pure white falcon came flying out of nowhere and seized hold of Elliot's shirt and with a flap of it's wings, it flew off carrying the confused prince.  
  
The others arrived only to see Elliot carried off by a bird probably thinking of its next meal.  
  
Hawkeye jumped off his horse and ran towards Riesz who only stared at the direction Elliot disappeared a bit stunned.  
  
"Are you okay Riesz?" He asked softly putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
She moved away from him and ran at the direction where her brother was abducted, calling out Elliot's name. Duran and Angela got off the horse they were on and ran after the concerned princess in hopes of finding Elliot before he got hurt.  
  
Hawkeye was about to follow them when Jessica called out his name; he turned to see her on the ground with her foot twisted from getting off the horse by herself.  
  
"Jessica!" Hawkeye said, he ran towards her, "Are you hurt?" He asked as he saw the tears well up in her eyes. She sobbed as she held her twisted ankle, "Go after her Hawkeye." She said hoarsely. Hawkeye was speechless for a moment then gathered his girlfriend in his arms. "Jessica."  
  
"Carlie can heal Jessica!" Carlie said as she walked up to Jessica and a grateful Hawkeye.  
  
Carlie was such a remarkable girl, although she looked like a ten year old, her age and heart has matured past that and Hawkeye was pretty sure she kind of grown feelings for Kevin, but like all girls like her, she would never admit it.  
  
Kevin came with bandages that he got form one of their bags, and gently wrapped the long piece of cloth around Jessica's ankle then tied it into a tight knot.  
  
After that, Hawkeye looked around to see three horses standing around since Riesz and the others had ran after Elliot and the falcon that kidnapped him.  
  
"Me think we have to wait for them." Kevin said sitting down against a tree trunk, since it was no use running after them because they had no clue where the three were right now.  
  
"I'm sorry Jessica." Hawkeye said as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"For what?" She asked, as she looked across the lake, and before that, a dirt pathway probably leading to Artonia.  
  
"For dragging you into this, you could of just stayed back at Navarre." Hawkeye said as he stroke Jessica's waterfall like hair.  
  
Jessica let out a short but soft laugh, "I rather be with you than be stuck in the castle without you." She said holding him tightly never wanting another woman to take him away from her; he was the only thing that reminded her of her childhood.  
  
~*~  
  
Riesz ran as fast as she could, jumping over long dead fallen trees and other obstacles that were in the way which were slowing her down much to her dismay.  
  
"If I had my spear with me I would of have that falcon down already." Riesz muttered under her breath.  
  
Unnoticed to her were the piles of rocks lying on the ground in her path. Riesz, too busy looking up into the sky tripped over the pile and fell down, giving out a short cry and closing her eyes to wait for the impact of the ground, but instead only found her being brought up by a trap net.  
  
"What the heck?" She said as she found herself trying to sit up properly.  
  
"Riesz!" Angela and Duran said in unison as they spotted the amazoness up in the net, "We'll get you down from there!" The knight of gold said as he looked for a way to get her down.  
  
Riesz had a bad feeling and told the two to back off but then when they stepped closer to her, iron bars suddenly rose from the ground and cleverly trapped the duo.  
  
"Damn it! What the heck is going on?" Duran said as he shook the bars, then kicked them in frustration.  
  
~*~  
  
Hawkeye and Kevin noticed a farmer with his cart of hay coming towards them, deciding to ask for directions, Kevin walked up to the elderly man, "Do you know where Artonia is?" Kevin asked as the farmer came to a halt in front of the young beastman.  
  
"Sure, I'm going there myself, it's about a few minutes down this path by horse. I can take you there if you want." The old farmer said kindly.  
  
Hawkeye shook his head. "No thanks, we're waiting for our friends. Do you know if that direction leads to Artonia somehow?" He asked pointing to the direction where Riesz and the others disappeared.  
  
The farmer went wide-eyed, and then narrowed his eyes as his kind face turned into a frown.  
  
"You don't want to go there. Young lads, the direction you point to leads to the fortress of the Artonian warriors. It is forbidden for anyone to go near without a Artonia warrior with them, or else they would be clarified as intruders and killed immediately with all the rumored traps in the forest."  
  
Hawkeye and the others gasped in shock.  
  
"We have to save them!" Carlie said as she started to run towards the forest but Hawkeye stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.  
  
"Carlie we will, just hold on." He said, trying to calm the little mage down.  
  
Hawkeye didn't want anyone to get hurt trying to go after their three friends, but the others are in danger, he breathed in and made his decision.  
  
"Sir, can you please escort my friends to Artonia? Please let them stay with you for now until I return for them, I promise I will pay you." Hawkeye said quickly and ran towards the direction of the Artonian warrior's fortress.  
  
"Hawkeye!" Jessica yelled after him, Hawkeye faltered upon hearing Jessica's voice calling for him but then continued running into the forest with his twin daggers.  
  
"Don't leave me again." She said softly as tears fell from her eyes, Carlie hugged the blue-haired princess, whimpering and praying that their friends will be safe.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" A voice said from underneath Riesz's net. She glanced down to see a bunch of men surrounding the three of them. "Invading on our property are we? That's not good."  
  
"What do you mean? Let us out! We're just trying to find a little boy!" Angela shouted at one of the mysterious men. "You haven't by any chance seen one have you?"  
  
One of them advanced towards her and took her by the chin, "You're lucky you didn't die yet." He said through his mask, but Angela could see his soul through his ruby eyes and see years of blood and slaughter, mixed with sorrow in them and he was still so young.  
  
"Let go of her!" Duran said as gripped onto the young man's hand tightly until he let go of Angela's chin.  
  
"If you hurt any one of these women here, I swear, I will kill you."  
  
He said standing protectively in front of the surprised Angela.  
  
The young man closed his eyes and let out a short laugh, "I have no interests in this women anyway." He said but then he opened his eyes and traveled up to Riesz.  
  
He smiled underneath his veil,  
  
"That girl up there is more my type." He said while brushing his crimson hair back with his hands.  
  
Riesz blushed a bit then frowned down at the loud-mouthed young man.  
  
"What are you talking about? She is more beautiful than me." Riesz said trying to get the tension off her. Since that young man said that he was 'interested' in her, the whole group of mysterious men stared up at her with puzzled looks.  
  
"True, she is more beautiful than you." He said in a rather, 'I can care less' tone.  
  
Riesz was ready to tackle him to the ground and beat the living daylights out of him, but the net was so hard to move around in, and she just found a spot she was comfortable in.  
  
Note to all men; never tell a girl another girl is more beautiful than her even if she says so, don't ever admit it.  
  
"But back to matters, what are you doing here in our territory? Don't you know it's off boundaries?" His smooth voice asked her, ignoring Angela and Duran for the moment.  
  
"No, I was just looking for my brother taken away from a falcon." Riesz stated her story in one short sentence.  
  
The young man put his index and thumb underneath his veil. A loud whistle was heard as a falcon came fluttering down and perching on the arm of the red haired stranger.  
  
"This falcon?" He asked.  
  
Riesz nodded recognizing the snow-white bird.  
  
"What have you done with my little brother?" She asked sternly, glaring at the red head.  
  
"He's fine, but just asleep."  
  
"If you do anything to him I will-"  
  
"What? Kill me? Funny how people say that when I do the exact opposite to the person who threatened me." The ruby-eyed young man said staring up at the shocked Riesz who had her mouth open from her unfinished sentence.  
  
In a split second there was a flash of light coming from above Riesz followed by a sound or the rope getting cut. Riesz fell expecting the to hit the ground, but when she opened her eyes she found them gazing into golden ones.  
  
"H-Hawkeye." Riesz said feeling blood rush up her neck, the way Hawkeye held her so close made her feel so safe. She envied Jessica, to be held like this all the time by Hawkeye.  
  
She found her way back to reality and slapped him while her let her down on her feet.  
  
"If that's what I get for rescuing you, then I won't do that again." He said playfully pouting while rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Ahem, you guys, this would be a good time to ESCAPE!" Angela yelled at the two while gripping tightly to the bars that imprisoned her.  
  
"Not without you guys." Hawkeye said walking towards the cage that held Duran and Angela, but was stopped by the weapons that surrounded him.  
  
"This is like déja vu." Hawkeye said as he looked around to find him and Riesz completely surrounded, he scowled remembering a memory, which scarred his life from that day to now and forever.  
  
"What a pity, I would of let you escaped." The scarlet-eyed young man said crossing his arms as his falcon gave out a fierce cry out to the two.  
  
"Who are you?" Hawkeye asked in an irritated tone.  
  
"The name's Lance, prince of Artonia."  
  
With that, the duo felt a pain in the back of their head and was knocked out with the impact, and fell unconscious on the forest floor.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Lance asked the warrior that just knocked them out hard with rocks.  
  
"Um, wasn't that your cue to knock them unconscious? That's what you usually ordered us to do to the other people." The confused warrior said.  
  
"I work with idiots." Lance said as he rolled his eyes and turned towards the angry Angela and Duran.  
  
"You bastard, why are you doing this?" Duran said infuriated, "Don't you know that we ar-" Angela clasped her hand over Duran's.  
  
"Be quiet, if they know who we are, they will take advantage of that." She whispered quietly into his ear as Duran nodded.  
  
Lance smirked and found this group a bit amusing, especially the blond girl.  
  
"What should we do with them your highness?" A man asked.  
  
"Don't kill them, they should be punished for entering these sacred grounds but I guess they didn't know since they were chasing the little boy my pet rescued." Lance said as he glanced over at the golden haired beauty, it wouldn't hurt to let them go, and get on the blond girl's good side.  
  
"Take them to spare rooms in the castle, my apologies for the misunderstanding." Lance said as he bowed and took Angela's hand and kissed the front of it. Angela smiled but Duran just turned his head and snorted.  
  
They were set free and escorted to the Artonia castle.  
  
"Take the blond goddess to my chambers." Hawkeye said while smirking.  
  
"She has a name you know." Duran said.  
  
Hawkeye moaned as he heard Lance say that and opened his eyes and it took a moment for it to register it in his mind, getting free from the person who had him flung over his shoulder her glared at Lance.  
  
"Don't you dare touch a single finger on her! Or you will see hell sooner than you think." He warned the Artonian prince.  
  
"Funny, does Lance kind of, you know, just a bit, remind you of someone?" Angela asked Duran, who only smirked.  
  
"It's not like you two are together." Lance pointed out.  
  
Hawkeye glared at the crimson-haired young man, "You don't know that."  
  
"Hawkeye!" A familiar voice called out, he turned to see Jessica, in a glamorous new outfit run up to him.  
  
"J-Jessica?" Hawkeye stared at the blue-haired young woman before her in a stunning dress.  
  
Carlie and Kevin ran up to Angela and Duran in new outfits as well.  
  
"Old man is King." Kevin said as Hawkeye's eyes went wide.  
  
What luck.  
  
Riesz moaned as she opened her eyes while murmuring Hawkeye's name. When her vision was clear she stared at the man holding her.  
  
"You're not Hawkeye."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
Riesz quickly got off him and stared around and saw Jessica giving her one of her glares.  
  
"Where's Elliot?" Riesz asked looking around the huge place to avoid the subject that was going to pop up. She scurries away into a direction calling for Elliot but really was trying to avoid Jessica.  
  
Carlie tugged on Angela's hand, as the purple-haired woman looked down at the fifteen year old girl. "What is it Carlie dear?" Angela asked.  
  
"Tonight is the flower festival on the streets of Artonia, want to go?" Carlie asked sweetly. Angela looked back at Duran and smiled, "Only if Duran comes too." She said, winking at the knight of Forcena. Duran blushed and turned his head avoiding Angela's angelic face.  
  
"Well than, why not all of us go? It'll be fun, and I'll get a bit closer to the golden haired goddess." Lance said while grinning.  
  
"Over my dead body." Hawkeye muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
~*~  
  
Riesz found her way out onto the balcony where it overlooked a beautiful garden. Sighing as the soft wind whipped her sun kissed hair. Thinking things over in her head she finally set it on one thing that can change her forever.  
  
A heavy weight fell upon her heart, as she knew he could not return her feelings because he had loved another for so long. Will she let him know how she feels? If he rejects her, her heart may break, but she was used to taking risks now.  
  
But this time, it was the first time she took risks with her emotions.  
  
"I'm in love with Hawkeye."  
  
She said finally and smiled when she finally let it out, it was hidden deep within her for so long, but now, she's not afraid to tell him.  
  
Angela grinned when Riesz finally confessed to the air that she loved Hawkeye, but was glad she was here to hear Riesz admit it.  
  
Carlie bounced up and down and walked up to Riesz on the balcony.  
  
"We're going to the flower festival tonight. Want to come?" Carlie asked. Riesz smiled and nodded.  
  
'Tonight I will tell him.'  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Still here? Great, please review! This was probably actually two chapters in one.  
  
Yes I do have a plot to this story and I also know the characters might be a bit OOC, don't kill me. I added Lance to the story to make it a bit more interesting. 


	3. Eyes

~*~  
  
Disclaimer: SD3 does not belong to me, but Artonia and Lance I own so don't take them! This may be the chapter that may start my writer's block, but unless I get some reviews I might continue. Please read and review! ^_~ Warning, after the next chapter don't expect any more chapters any time soon!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Eyes  
  
  
  
Riesz, Hawkeye and Jessica were led down a long, yet beautifully, decorative hallway. Life-like creative paintings that hung perfectly in place were hanged along the way to their destination. The others, meaning, Angela, Duran, Kevin, Carlie, and Elliot were out enjoying the day carnival while Riesz, Hawkeye, and Jessica decided to stay at the castle to rest.  
  
There was a rather uncomfortable silence that hushed upon the group of four, the only sound were the 'click, clack' noise heard when their shoes hit against the beautiful marble floor. Riesz was rather taken back by the beauty of the castle itself; it was very bright inside since that walls were white with beautiful Artonian artwork and creativity.  
  
Artonia was the country where fancy and luxurious creations originated from, and now, she was walking down the hallways of the Artonian castle while being escorted to guest rooms by the blunt, crimson haired prince that just suddenly decided not to hold them prisoners. Secretly Riesz glared at the warrior prince with distrust in her ocean eyes. His mischievous grin that he wore on his face every time he and her exchanged looks gave her a bad feeling about this stay, but above everything, he was okay for a perverted prince.  
  
Riesz glanced over at Hawkeye who was looking straight ahead and had a fixed stare upon the red-haired young warrior who was humming a melody with his smooth voice. His golden eyes traveled to his side where he caught Riesz's gaze and turned his frown into a genuine smile that only made the marine-blue eyed princess feel light-headed.  
  
Turning from his face, Riesz looked to the side and knew she was blushing madly but tried to calm down and keep the color of her red face to its normal calm color. Biting her lower lip, thoughts about the flower festival flooded her mind feeling a bit nervous and ecstatic the same time. She knew what the flower festival represented in Artonia, because it was the time where all the flowers were in full bloom and also a new moon should appear, which in Artonia represents a new beginning.  
  
'Tonight.' Riesz thought in her mind as she took a deep breath and exhaled a second later calming her rapidly beating heart.  
  
Hawkeye eyed Lance; he did not like his attitude and sudden attachments to Riesz and the red gleam in his eyes whenever he stole a glance towards her. He had to admit he was acting overly protective over Riesz lately. He was feeling like an older brother looking after a younger sister, in a flirtatious way. Most recently, his affectionate feelings towards his fragile Jessica had changed to those of the way he felt for Riesz. His love, sadly was not as strong as it used to and did not burn as strong as in his heart, he wasn't really sure now, and was having doubts about his fateful decision he made back a Navarre. His actions towards Riesz were not what he intended them to be; at least he didn't think so. He hoped both women he cared for the most hopefully knew that he changed and meant no harm in hurting them if he did, he never liked toying with young woman's emotions.  
  
It was just, that his heart was the most confusing to him. One time he feels something for his fair and delicate Navarre princess, the next, he wants to be close to the brave and beautiful Amazon princess.  
  
But no matter, his mind was made up and he planned to stick with it and spend his whole life with the one he held so deeply in his heart, and cherish the moments they will have together. He closed his eyes and inhaled feeling his heart being squeezed and it told him that his mind was deceiving him.  
  
The graceful blue haired princess walked silently beside her childhood sweetheart. She fidgeted with the elegant looking silk white and blue dress that the old farmer, or rather the king of Artonia had given her. She never would of thought that the king was the kind elderly farmer. It turns out that the king was bored being in the castle for so long and disguised himself to go outside. Jessica smiled warmly while thinking of the old gentle king, which reminded her of her father, except the king of Navarre was not as old.  
  
All this thought brought her to look up at the prince that ever so held interest in Riesz, was he adopted?  
  
Her grip on Hawkeye's arm tightened when she thought about the declaration they were going to tell everyone. Was their decision right? After all, she was still young and had a big future filling in her father's shoes, becoming the Ruler of Navarre, which her brother Eagle would have been. Tears threatened to spill from her refined eyes as she gripped tighter to the one who murdered her much-loved older brother. She was truly infuriated with Hawkeye, but he went through so much for her. She never, no, couldn't stop loving him and wanted to be by his side always. He willingly gave his whole life for her, and she knew she would as well.  
  
Blinking back the tears she sighed as she sniffed, making a sound that drew her the attention to everyone.  
  
"Is something wrong Jessica?" Hawkeye asked a bit worried, and noticing for the first time how her soft frail hands tightly gripped his strapping arms. Salty tears gently slid down her slightly tanned face, but she just shook her head and smiled gently.  
  
"I love you Hawkeye." She mouthed her words to him, which made Riesz a bit curious why.  
  
"I love you too Jess." He affectionately whispered in her ear. Hawkeye held his dessert blossom tightly but as gently as he can for he worries he might hurt such a rare beauty. He thought to himself of how lucky he was for her to love him as much as he did to her, but now that his emotions changed he was more confused why he had said what he said.  
  
It was no lie; he wouldn't lie to her, not Jessica. He promised to protect her, for Eagle. He'll watch over her for the rest of his life for Eagle, his best friend.  
  
Riesz stood there holding a hand over her chest where her heart lay. She smiled; they do love each other so much. Maybe she should hold everything inside her heart and don't confess to Hawkeye instead. Save the hurtful face that would grace Jessica's heartbreaking face when she finds out. It would probably be the best, if she told him, he would forever feel guilty and she didn't want one of her closest friends, especially Hawkeye to be like that. Most of all she wanted to befriend Jessica, and she thinks Jessica does also, but people are just so blinded by their emotions.  
  
Lance just stood there and then gave out an exasperated sigh, "Don't make a scene you two." He said crossing his arms and frowning, muttering how come he couldn't hold his golden haired goddess like that.  
  
There was a momentarily silence that fell upon the group in confusion.  
  
"There's no one here." Riesz said breaking the silence that was among the four. She glared at the stubborn ruby-eyed prince.  
  
'Some manners he had.' Riesz thought as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well you are aren't you?" He asked or rather bluntly just pointed out while continuing walking down the oddly quiet hall.  
  
Riesz was just about to jump on the Artonian prince and choke him but just stood still and held her anger in, just like her feelings for Hawkeye, but that feeling was far too different than anger. When she found that Lance was not going to stop anytime soon to wait for them she quickly followed him, afraid to get lost in the huge castle.  
  
"Hey, I don't have all day you know!" Lance's loud voice echoed down the marble hallway from which seemed the other side of the seemingly never- ending hall.  
  
The three started walking towards where they heard his voice come from only to be confronted by two large, skillfully designed, large mahogany doors with beautiful wooden artwork etched upon the tall doors. (A/N: ^_^;;)  
  
Standing beside the impressive looking carpentry, was a grinning crimson- haired prince.  
  
"This room is for my golden-haired goddess, because my room is just right beside hers'." Lance grinned, proudly patted the polished wood while feeling it's smoothness under his hand. When he was done with that he looked back at the wide-eyed Riesz and smirked. Then pointing across the hall were doors identical to Riesz's.  
  
"That room shall be for the lovely Jessica, and the one beside it will be Hawkeye's." Lance stated then turned to Riesz.  
  
"Shall we check out your room while you stay here at the castle?" He asked gentlemanly-like but also a bit excited, like a five-year-old child. He gently grabbed Riesz's wrist and opened the giant doors, while dragging his astonished golden-haired goddess inside.  
  
Hawkeye narrowed his eyes at Lance who smirked naughtily at him before he dragged a reluctant Riesz inside. Luckily though he did not close the doors, if he did he would be waking up tomorrow with many injuries, and a stitched mouth.  
  
Jessica only giggled and glanced over at Hawkeye and smiled, giving her a warm glow around her, "She'll be fine. Don't worry." She said and gently opened the giant doors with not much of ease. The doors were heavy but she managed to open them.  
  
"I'll see you tonight." Jessica said and gently walked over to Hawkeye and gave him a short yet sweet kiss on the cheek. Hawkeye smiled at that as she walked back to the room she was staying in.  
  
With a last glance at Jessica's door, he glanced over where Riesz's open door was. He smiled to himself knowing Riesz can defend herself from anyone, especially Lance. He turned and opened his own doors and entered his most extravagant guest room.  
  
Riesz just sighed and headed towards the balcony that looked over some of the castle and the beautiful kingdom. She took in an intake of breath as she saw for the first time the sophisticated kingdom.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Lance asked her, standing just beside her she saw for the first time that he was fairly handsome, but no matter how handsome a man was, she could never love another other than Hawkeye.  
  
She felt herself change over the year she journeyed with everyone. Why was that? She wasn't herself no more, that was what Elliot had told her. Was falling for Hawkeye making her whole personality change? Mostly, will the kingdom tolerate a lovesick princess?  
  
Hawkeye.  
  
She longingly wanted to call out his name, and most of all want him to come and rescue her from the blazing pain deep inside her core, her bleeding heart.  
  
She was snapped out of her reverie when she felt a warm finger upon her face, caressing it gently. She turned and saw Lance's crimson eyes staring into her sapphire ones, searching her soul and when he finally found what he was looking for her stroke her porcelain face while smiling a heart melting grin. Turning from his position he leaned against the balcony rail and sighing as the wind whipped his unruly red hair.  
  
"I knew the two of you liked each other." He said looking up at the roof of the castle.  
  
Riesz stood there blinking, and a bit surprised by the sudden words that escaped from his mouth, she didn't know what to believe, and was totally oblivious to what he was saying.  
  
"W-What?" She finally said, unable to say it right, she stuttered at her words.  
  
Lance softly chuckled and sighed again looking back at the bewildered amazoness. Taking in her beautiful face he fell into a trance under her deep pools of sapphire, a gateway into her soul.  
  
"Your eyes tell it all. A person can gain access into your soul by your eyes, your beautiful eyes. Hawkeye has the same longing for you, but he is a bit confused. You should tell him how you feel so you don't feel burdened." Lance caressed her soft skin bringing his head lower towards hers; Riesz was too shocked to think of even moving.  
  
He resisted the urge to kiss her lips and kissed her forehead instead much to his disappointment.  
  
"Riesz, I'm here for you. Upon first glance I knew you were special, you can forget about Hawkeye and be with me." He said as he quickly brought her into a firm embrace. As shocked as Riesz was, she didn't know what was going on. Reclaiming her thoughts and putting them in order, she quickly pushed Lance away from her.  
  
"Get out." She said quietly turning away from him, not wanting to face a young man that can easily see the feelings she couldn't hide. Lance stood there for a few seconds, then turned on his heel and walked quietly out the door. When Riesz realized she was alone in the room she sat down quietly and stared out at the kingdom.  
  
Her worst fear was to be left alone.  
  
All alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Riesz had found an Artonian skirt made for celebrations placed enchantingly on her bed, just by looking at it, it was telling her to wear it. Stroking the fabric of the outfit she discovered that it was silk and loved the leaf- like design on it. How she hated Lance for doing this to her, did he expect her to wear such a thing? She was an Amazon, a fearless woman warrior. Sighing she threw the attire on a nearby chair and headed for the door.  
  
Thinking of going for a stroll around the large castle to clam her down. She didn't really want to go to the flower festival after all. Now that she decided not to tell Hawkeye how she felt, she really wanted to stay in the castle and thought of sulking all day. The only thing that had her mind wondering was what Lance had said earlier, about Hawkeye.  
  
Riesz couldn't take it no longer, these feelings, mostly confused feelings inside frustrated her more than an enemy had ever done to her. That was right, love is your worst enemy. It can hurt you in so many ways, and yet, you can't fight back but let it hurt you or fill you up with joy.  
  
Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she pushed at the large wooden doors.  
  
"Hawkeye will you be able to forgive me? When I say I love-"  
  
Riesz opened her eyes only to reveal Jessica standing at her door that was right across from her own door.  
  
"You." She finished a bit surprised and scared at the same time of how Jessica will react.  
  
~*~  
  
Just at the same time when Riesz opened the door, the Navarre princess was leaving her room as well. But upon hearing the confession escape from the young Amazon princess's mouth, she stood there staring at a surprised young woman.  
  
There was a silence that held the intense tension in the air.  
  
Jessica knew Riesz liked Hawkeye, but love? That's too strong of a word for anyone and she wasn't in a relationship with him, and she didn't know him as long as she knew Hawkeye. Riesz saw the tears well up in Jessica's eyes as she walked up to Riesz who's legs were paralyzed, she didn't want to move and closed her eyes hanging her head low.  
  
Jessica stood one feet away from Riesz and bit her lip but smiled.  
  
"I'm having trouble with my dress for the festival, can you help me?" She asked politely which surprised Riesz the most but smiled back at the calm and beautiful princess.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know anything about dresses." Riesz simply replied.  
  
Jessica was silent for a while then grabbed Riesz's wrist and dragged her back into the Amazon's room. Placing the puzzled girl down on a chair in front of a mirror the blue-haired girl picked up the skirt that Lance gave the Riesz. Picking it up Jessica smiled, "It looks so pretty. Why don't you try it on?" She asked placing the skirt in front the Rolante princess.  
  
"It's okay, I'm not going to flower festival." Riesz said rising from the chair she sat on, but sat back down when Jessica gave her one of those glares. After that Jessica smiled and gave out a beautiful laugh. She was so pretty when she smiled, and her laughter made Riesz smiled even more.  
  
"Of course you are!" She said while taking the green bow out of Riesz's hair and took a brush and combed the soft, and silky tresses.  
  
Another uncomfortable silence came afterwards but was quickly gone when Jessica hummed a harmonious melody with her lovely voice. Riesz didn't know why Jessica was acting like this but smiled, she liked it and Jessica also liked it as well. The two found that they could have been friends quickly back then, but a certain violet-haired young man blinded the two.  
  
Remembering about Hawkeye, Riesz stopped Jessica's humming.  
  
"About earlier," Riesz paused when she heard Jessica stop her soft and comforting humming, "I think I kind of exaggerated on my feelings." The blond princess finished. After that Jessica put down the brush and stood in front of Riesz.  
  
"Look at yourself, you're so beautiful." Jessica said as she stroke back a hair behind the girl's ear. Riesz hated being ignored, especially about her feelings. She stood up, surprising Jessica. Looking intensely into her eyes and found out that Lance was right, you can look into another's soul through their eyes.  
  
Riesz saw an internal struggle and confusion withering deep inside those beautiful azure eyes of her and she knew it was because of her that caused such confusion. Jessica turned her head and sighed sitting down on a chair across from Riesz.  
  
"Riesz, I'm having second thoughts." She said softly while gesturing for the girl standing in front of her to sit down next to her. Riesz complied but still kept her gaze upon the troubled Navarre princess. Staring at Riesz straight in the eye again she reached out to grab Riesz's hand, tightly grasping it.  
  
"From a friends to a friend. Be honest with me okay?" Her voice pleaded, but her eyes were intense, and all the young sixteen-year old could do was nod. Jessica's face softened but her grasp on Riesz's hand was still tight.  
  
"Do you have feelings other than friendship for Hawkeye?" She asked, her voice trembling a bit but her eyes told Riesz again that she was a bit desperate for her to deny it. Riesz slowly nodded not tearing her gaze from Jessica's intense one.  
  
Jessica reluctantly let go of Riesz's hand. Playing with her blue hair that cascaded down her back she gave out a sigh.  
  
"The reason why I'm having second thoughts is because, when Hawkeye and I return to Navarre, we are going to get married." Jessica said, turning her head away from Riesz, not wanting to see her expression and was hoping to get a clam reaction from the Amazon.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Came the response, but the response wasn't from Riesz though. The voice belonged to a female outside Riesz's chambers with purple hair. A young man with brownish-orange hair held his hand over her mouth muted her and the other two people had their index finger by near mouth signaling for her to be quiet.  
  
"Damn, you blew our cover." Duran said as he saw that Carlie and Kevin had skittered off to their rooms to hide. Looking back at Angela he found that Angela's face was turning a nice shade of blue. He gasped then took his hand over her mouth and nose. She breathed in heavily while muttering, "You almost suffocated me!"  
  
When she stopped taking deep breaths, they turned back to the see what happened, but nothing did. The two obviously knew that people were looking at them from outside the doors but they just ignored it and the room and hallway outside became soundless.  
  
It was silent until Riesz finally broke it with her voice that sounded like she was about to cry.  
  
"Y-You're getting married?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Don't hate me! Confused about the characters' emotions? To those of you who are, I am a bit as well, but I know what's going on. All will be cleared up in later chapters, if I can fight my writer's block. I'm a very complex and confusing person. I'm also not that fond of Jessica even if I don't seem like that. She's okay.  
  
Feel free to e-mail me if you want, but if you send me forwards like my friends do, I will hunt you down and kill you! Hehe just kidding, but seriously. Bye for now!  
  
Love, bittersweet  
  
P.S. I PROMISE there will be some chemistry between Hawkeye and Riesz in the next chapter, which I named:  
  
The flower festival  
  
~*~ 


	4. The flower festival

It's... ALIIIIIIIIIIVE! Um *ahem* I'm a bit too hyper right now.  
  
Whoo hooooo!!!! I finally got off my lazy bum and wrote another chapter! Sorry to everyone who waited, and thanks for all those encouraging e-mails from you guys! I love them! As I said, this chapter is dedicated to every one of you. I'm very sorry for the crappy chapter though haha...  
  
This story was like on and off, I only write when I am inspired to. I wrote like more than half of the story in one day cuz I felt inspired. By SONGS! I find it easier to write with songs playing. Thanks again everyone! Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: SD3 sadly does not belong to me, but the fictional characters that I made up does belong to me so don't steal them! Like if anyone would...  
  
Happy readings!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The flower festival  
  
  
  
Deep within the murky depths of a concealed chamber that was cleverly hidden beneath the grounds of the Artonian castle; indistinct voices murmured deceitfully of scheme and betrayal.  
  
Two silhouettes sat fronting the other engulfed by the shadows of the dim chamber of unknown. Weapons hung and placed orderly in rows of hazardous artillery, while aged books and scrolls lay scattered in chaotic heaps and shreds of torn paper.  
  
The stiff stone surroundings made an eerie ambiance that gave out from the cold atmosphere in the hidden room; where no light entered from the captivating radiance of the glowing moon that hung luminously above the dusky night sky.  
  
A liquefying candle sizzled under the burning passion of the fire that ate at it mercilessly calming it's hunger and need to live throughout the hours of darkness. The little illumination of the flames lit only partial parts of the two figures, one clearly in view, the other obscured in the mysterious shadows.  
  
A hand came up to brush strands of crimson hair that masked the person's facial features, and brushed it back to place it in line with the burgundy tresses. Blood eyes burned of mischief and murder, but untold to the world was the sorrow and anguish of hurt and desire that lit vaguely beneath the powerful scarlet orbs.  
  
"The wind...?" A feminine voice escaped from the lips of the figure in front of a smirking prince that grinned sinisterly.  
  
An irritated sigh hushed the nervous woman from stating the obvious back to what he had informed her. He sat nonchalantly back on a treasured antique chair and nodded, ignoring the bewildered expression that her young face made.  
  
Lance's eyes penetrated through hers' and he grinned, not wiping the menacing smile from his unpleasant looking façade at the moment. The woman shifted nervously in her spot and waited for his voice to come up again out of the darkness; for she couldn't see into the shadowy corner of the lengthy table, and can only use her sense of hearing to detect his presence.  
  
"I only ask for your assistance, but if you decline I can understand." The smooth voice said in a clear fluid sentence, yet it held this uneasy gut reaction to it. It felt like it said, 'help me or you die.'  
  
"Only the strong and protected survive in this world."  
  
"And how may I ask, you be able to control the wind?"  
  
"Ah, that's the joy of it all, I am not the one who is going to."  
  
The woman gave him a questionable look, but Lance brushed it off in the slight frustration adding to his temper and impatience.  
  
"But aside from all these questions, what is your decision?"  
  
The woman gathered all her courage that seemed to of fled from her conscious. She could only hope to contradict the young man's opinion of raid and mass power with one simple element that held together the legendary Amazon kingdom.  
  
She found it quite impossible to do so.  
  
But doubt; the wretched feeling was the sensation bubbling in her perplexed view of the whole situation.  
  
If she sided with the Artonian warriors, she was sure to of have her name on her ally's top wanted, dead or alive. But if she refused his proposal of attacking, the maniacal young man would probably ruthlessly slay her if he were in his 'mood'.  
  
Hesitantly, the woman cleared her throat and tried to think of something to say back to the awaiting prince.  
  
Lance saw the fear in her tense eyes, which had wandered throughout the room, refusing to make eye contact with his malevolent ones. The trails of cold sweat visibly sliding down the side of her pale neck. Her trembling lips hiding the vacillating voice it held prisoner; it was all a dead sign of her unease of him.  
  
He smiled to himself; he already knew the answer and couldn't blame her for such stubbornness.  
  
"I'm sorry." Came her fearful answer, and its last syllable still lingered in the corner of the echoing chamber.  
  
Sitting in silence for one full unspoken minute, an abrupt shiver traveled up her spine causing her to body shudder at the uninviting cold that touched her body.  
  
"I see." said Lance.  
  
The woman knew he stood up by the screech of the wooden legs of the chair. "Well please, participate in the annual flower festival." his voice turning from the smooth low tenor to a kind and warm tone. The woman gave a faint smile and nodded at his offer and turned for the entrance of the door in which she hurriedly went for.  
  
Noises of cold steel and metal threateningly hissed quietly from behind her, followed by another sound of the air being violently ripped apart by the rapid velocity of a soaring object thrust violently in the direction of her defenseless back.  
  
She jerked forward dead in her tracks when a sharp pain pierced her from her from her back to her pounding heart. She grabbed onto her chest and started to gasp at the sudden sting struck against her bleeding organ. Immediately falling to her knees, she cried out while suffering the excruciating feeling of death. She choked out dark red liquid trickling down her mouth and bloodily stained the icy earth ground. Coughing uncontrollably, she inhaled breaths but found the throbbing more agonizing.  
  
She held her breath when she heard advancing footsteps walking up to her.  
  
"It's supposed to be a fun festival. I'm going with my golden haired goddess." He paused, "she will be the key to my victory." Lance stared impassively down at the woman's body wavering with pain and the burning wound where the knife was impaled through her back.  
  
"You bastard."  
  
"Enjoy."  
  
The candle flickered off as a strange breeze gave the darkness control of the tainted chamber.  
  
~*~  
  
Riesz fidgeted with her exquisite light green, satin skirt that fell down to about a few inches above her knee. Trails of pattern like leaves were sewn down the margin of her dress, almost like as if they were gracefully falling down the side in an exotic way.  
  
The mild nighttime breeze blew soothingly against her skin and her hair, which was tied up in stylish curls rolling out of a bun, and the rest trendily tumbling down her back in golden showers of locks.  
  
The amazoness stood by the overpowering double doors at the castle front gates accompanied by Jessica; awaiting Lance and.. Hawkeye.  
  
She bit her lower lip trying to restrain any outburst from her subtle emotions to release from her quivering lips. Closing her distressing eyes, she inhaled the scent of the castle aroma; it smelled like Lance. She snapped back to her senses at the mention of his name flashing through her mind; his name would just not leave her mixed conscious along with Hawkeye's. Somehow they seemed similar to her, except her heart would always ache to the reference of the former thief.  
  
He was truly a thief, a thief of hearts. Her heart.  
  
She still couldn't bring herself to believe how she ended up getting ready to attend the festival. She really didn't want to go, although she wouldn't confront up to the facts to call herself a coward though. To face up to Hawkeye would only make her blurt the entire suppressed emotions that are bottled up inside of her, ready to shatter at any futile moment.  
  
She wanted so much to tell him, to tell her what had been beating in her thriving yet pained heart ever since the first kiss they shared.  
  
What would her father think of her now?  
  
She slightly chuckled, "Don't laugh at me father. I've grown very weak, but I do indeed love him. I'm vulnerable to his words, his actions," She sighed, "if only I knew what were his feelings for me are like."  
  
Riesz shook her head, trying to shake the pink blush off her embarrassed face feeling a sudden hot rush up her neck. She turned to look at the young woman standing a few feet away from her. She was staring blankly out into the castle lobby with her azure eyes and her vacant look placed gorgeously on her face. She was patiently waiting for her knight in shining armor, her beloved.  
  
How Riesz envied her.  
  
She wanted to feel what Jessica experienced, to love and to be loved back by the person she wanted to spend the rest of her days with.  
  
Diverting her thoughts from her troubles, noises of forthcoming footsteps were coming down the hallway and she saw Jessica move in anticipation in hopes that Hawkeye had come, but immerging from the shadows was only the figure of the Artonian prince.  
  
Both Jessica and Riesz were surprised by the expression on his stern face. It gave him a bitter exterior impression. His harsh stare was noticeably directed towards the blonde woman who stood there in a bit of a shocked state.  
  
She had an uncomfortable feeling at the way he locked his fiery gaze at her, it made her feel like she did something immorally wrong or completely naked. The loud heels of his boots hit the ground in a pattern-like rhythm beating along with their heartbeats.  
  
As his steps came nearer, it made the girls want to step back and shield themselves from the unexpected.  
  
What was that word? Apprehension.  
  
Reaching the two women, he swiftly strides onwards past them as if they were nonexistent, but a disturbing scent caught Riesz's attention. She turned around instantly and gaped at the retreating form of the prince as her senses screamed out in panic and alarm.  
  
The scent, it was gruesome. An odor that she smelt over the wars, in the sanguineous places of slaughter, in dead battlefields; it was blood; the liquid of life.  
  
He stopped in mid step and turned his head back at the two women. "Hawkeye's not in the castle." His mysterious voice informed the two women and had answered the question they both had been wondering about. They both stayed quiet, quite unsure of replying to him.  
  
"Where did he go?" Jessica asked in a concerned tone.  
  
Lance smirked and shrugged in an insensible way, he most likely didn't care either if the thief existed or not.  
  
Placing the smell at the back of her confused mind, thinking it was her imagination, Riesz gently grabbed Jessica's slender wrist and lead her out the elevated doors and down the sturdy stone steps to where Lance stood. The prince placed a hand on his hip and transferred his weight to his left foot while studying the approaching young women with his ruby eyes.  
  
They stopped in front of him and Riesz spoke. "Well? Are you going to escort us to the festival or not?"  
  
Lance grinned and bowed in a courteous way, which he did quite rarely. Strangely, Lance's expression changed to a bright face. "Undoubtedly." He replied. Jessica slightly giggled at the accent he used when he answered, making him beam and offer his outstretched arms to the women in front of him.  
  
"I'm probably the luckiest man alive." Lance commented as they left the castle grounds and entered the moonlit pathway to the prosperous town's core. "Sounds like something Hawkeye would say." Jessica mentioned, and Riesz just laughed, agreeing with the blue haired woman.  
  
"But I'm more handsome right?" Lance asked jokingly as they reached the lantern lit festival.  
  
Both women withdrew their arms from his grip and laughed harmoniously and rolled their eyes walking away from the grinning prince who was in the middle of a subconscious daydream.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes, inhaling the tranquil air that floated along the night sky merging with the fragrances of the flowers. "This is so dreamy isn't it Riesz?" He asked, but came no answer. He opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings, yet he couldn't detect his goddess anywhere near him.  
  
"Riesz?"  
  
~*~  
  
Once the two girls found that the Artonian prince was nowhere near where they stood, Jessica excused herself and told Riesz that she will depart and go and search for Hawkeye. Riesz smiled halfheartedly and nodded, waving to the Navarre princess as she disappeared within the energetic crowd.  
  
Now that she was alone, she felt a tad more relaxed and lenient.  
  
Observing the thriving citizens of Artonia chatting and enjoying themselves with this special occasion, the amazoness couldn't help but break out a scenic smile that graced strikingly upon her kindhearted face.  
  
Vibrant colors of the lanterns with magnificent artwork portrayed upon the thin sheets of paper. They were cleverly folded and stretched out and formed a sphere sized lamp with a small fire ablaze at the center. (A/N: Chinese lanterns! Hehe...)  
  
The flowers were set on stands of different varieties and species, all flourishing with beauty and brilliant colors that marvelously lit up the enlivening streets besides the paper lanterns.  
  
A small miniature blossom caught Riesz's eyes and she was directly enticed by the little flower that stood out from the rest, how the vivid colors of green and blue clashed together with a slight hint of purple hue; gave it a calm and serene appearance. No later than she spotted the insignificant flower, she found herself in front of the stand that had the blossom placed aside from the superb giant ones.  
  
She felt it was discriminated from its own kind, nothing, or any one should be singled out because they were born different. They are the ones that are truly special.  
  
She caressed the silken petals of the plant; she found it very smooth and soft. It was so delicate. She tenderly placed it back down and viewed it from its place on the counter. The stand owner saw the young maiden and was immediately fascinated in the young girl's choice of the flower she gazed at. The plump elderly lady slowly strolled up to Riesz and halted in front of the blonde woman, but Riesz didn't seem to notice, her mind was only and directed to the tiny little flower that bloomed ever so stunningly.  
  
"Why young miss! Why are you looking at this little one when you can feast your eyes on the big and beautiful ones?" The woman exclaimed, but she said it quietly hoping not to draw any attention drawn towards the two.  
  
"Because this one is unique." Riesz simply replied and that made the old woman's peaceful grin widen.  
  
"Then take it. You young lady, deserve a special flower like that. It's very rare, yet people don't even notice it at all. But I'm glad you have." The aged woman gently seized the flower and raised her old hands to Riesz's hair and positioned of some of the loose tendrils of hair back with the petite blossom.  
  
"The young man picked the perfect one for you." She said out of the blue.  
  
Riesz smiled but then snapped out of her momentarily reverie, and stared at the dazed old woman in dumbfounded expression.  
  
"What young man?"  
  
The woman chuckled softly to herself and sighed.  
  
"Ah young love. I believe the handsome young lad is very taken with you miss. His gold eyes were staring lovingly at the flower. And it really looks lovely on you." The old woman kindly complimented.  
  
She took a small step back and stared compassionately into Riesz's eyes and saw her soul burning with joy and serenity and bewilderment.  
  
Riesz's heart beat twice as fast as it was normally meant to. Was it Hawkeye? She wanted it to be him, yet she didn't want it to be him. She wanted to shout out in aggravation, but she kept herself composed. She knew that if she did decide to scream, it would probably scare the kind old woman.  
  
Deciding to calm her curious mind, she slightly curtsied and thanked the woman and left the humble stand.  
  
"May the goddess bless you child." The faint voice of the woman rang in Riesz's ear as she walked away.  
  
Walking in the heaving streets of the celebrating kingdom, Riesz had to look over people's shoulders whom was blocking her view of the streets and where she was heading for. She had to admit; jumping up and down did make her look truly ridiculous. There was pushing and shoving to go here and there and everywhere. (A/N: It rhymes! Hehe couldn't help myself.)  
  
She found a spot no significant group or gathering of Artonian populace were standing so she tried to make her way towards it, towards the freedom from the heavy traffic, but then the sea of bodies ended up drowning her and carry her off in another unfamiliar place of the festival.  
  
She was completely lost now.  
  
When she was about to sit down, she noticed a flutter of a dark navy cloak belonging to figure with violet hair walking in the direction out of the exhilarating festival and to an unidentified pathway. Quickly following the person, she crept up quietly but with an instant flash, the person was gone.  
  
Riesz looked around the isolated area out in the middle nowhere. The pale moon was the only source of light provided to light up the dark heavens. The trees hushed and whispered of secrecy and suspicion as the wind gently carried the leaves of the foliage scenery before her in a flowing way.  
  
"Hawkeye?"  
  
"It looks beautiful on you." A voice spoke from behind her and had made her jump up startled at the unexpected voice.  
  
She turned to face a grinning violet haired man standing a few feet away from her.  
  
"Don't scare me like that."  
  
"What did you expect? I'm a ninja."  
  
"Thief."  
  
"FORMER thief."  
  
Riesz playfully walked up to him and punched him.  
  
He withdrew his arm and rubbed it, bearing a childish pout on his face. "Ow, that hurt. Seriously now, ever since the trip started you keep on hurting me." He playfully scolded her, "but I don't mind." He laughed which made Riesz grin widely and laugh. She had to admit, that charming yet child- like grin of his was perilously contagious.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
He grabbed her soft hands and guided her through a peaceful and secluded meadow that was hidden behind the thickets of trees and bushes. Riesz laughed whilst running along side of Hawkeye who was acting like a little kid running through the grassy plains with an excited expression on his face. For a minute she can almost mistaken him for Elliot. Personality- wise.  
  
Once they reached his destination in the middle of the meadow, Riesz analyzed the deserted place and found it very fairytale like and it held a dream like air around it.  
  
"So? Why did you bring me out here for?" She turned to him and cheerfully asked.  
  
"Watch."  
  
Hawkeye put his thumb and forefinger towards his mouth and blew out a loud earsplitting whistle, and at that moment, millions of tiny lights floated from the grass and lit up the dim skies of the outspread of grass.  
  
Swirling around the two and rising towards the sky, the little bits of light covered parts of the skies with its radiance and glow. Everything blended wonderfully together in a phenomenal painting of nature.  
  
"Fireflies..." Riesz gasped in amazement.  
  
Hawkeye gazed out at the discriminating landscape and surroundings with a satisfied look. "I found this place when I went out to look around Artonia earlier." He turned to look at his companion and saw her lying on the lush green grass with her eyes peacefully closed as if in a deep sleep. She was like sleeping beauty, but she surpassed the beauty of the princess in that folktale. He'd be her prince any day.  
  
"Come join me." She said while opening her left eye and patted the space beside her, gesturing for him to lie down as well.  
  
Hawkeye complied lowering himself he laid beside the amazoness after letting a sigh of contentment. His golden eyes transfixed by the clear orbs of light that hung timelessly above the earth. People often marvel at the stars, like if you die, do you go up there somewhere?  
  
"Jessica was looking for you." Riesz said so softly that he almost didn't catch it in his ear.  
  
"Was she?"  
  
"Yeah, how come you didn't share this with her?" Riesz curiously asked, with all her heart she was hoping for an affectionate answer, and one that won't deepen the twinge deep within. But that would be betraying Jessica wouldn't it? She turned around and supported herself with her elbow and faced the man she secretly loved  
  
"Because you're special. I can't find any other way to describe you other than all the all the words in the world, and even more." Hawkeye replied, as his gaze from the sky wandered to the blushing princess. She sadly knew she could never have him now. Sitting up, she brought her knees to her chest and tightly wrapped her arms around them.  
  
"You're getting married." Said Riesz, her voice was as emotionless as it could get, but it still had a tint of coldness added to the dead tone.  
  
Hawkeye stayed silent, his expression not changing. Then he inhaled. "Jessica told you right?" He asked, exhaling and sitting up with her.  
  
Riesz nodded, her eyes welling up with unshed tears that overwhelmed her eyes. She blinked and a trail of salty tears slid down her rosy cheek.  
  
"Riesz..." He reached out to wipe her tears but Riesz brushed him off and stood up, wiping them with the back of her hand as if they were just a mistake.  
  
"I'm okay." She breathed, and then sniffed looking pained at the man she held so closely to her heart. "It would be embarrassing if Elliot saw his older sister crying. Amazonesses don't cry." Then she turned to leave but Hawkeye decisively grabbed her from behind and forced her to face him.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He asked, staring deeply into her eyes, searching into those sapphire orbs but she turned her head to the side. She won't let him see through her soul. No one now, and no one ever would ever have her permission to just stare into them. She learned it was everybody's vulnerability.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I loved you." She said quietly, almost turning the confession into a whisper.  
  
"Loved? When did you 'love' me?" He asked in a confused and hoarse tone of voice. His emotions now entirely mixed with strong feelings for the young woman standing before him. He wanted an answer, but Riesz refused to give him one for she stayed quiet and kept staring at the silent and stagnant grass.  
  
The currents of night air fondled with their hair and clothes that flew freely in the breeze. It tickled Riesz's skin and she stiffened at the contact that she wished go away. The wind died, silencing the meadow once again.  
  
"Hawkeye let me go." Her soft voice demanded after the time-consuming stillness but he declined her command. She struggled to get loose from his steady grip but his arms that were now embracing her evidently overpowered her.  
  
"Why are you telling me this now?"  
  
"Because I couldn't just hold it in anymore." And she finally broke from his firm hold on her.  
  
She angrily grabbed the flower out of her hair that made her hair a bit unruly. Holding it in her palm and presenting the gift he so called gave her to him. He was about to reach out to get it but stopped among seeing new tears stream down her cheeks and her heartbroken face made him want to hold her until she calms down and never shed a tear again.  
  
"Love, it dies." She started; she could hardly contain herself and say a word from weeping.  
  
"Just like this flower." She throatily whispered.  
  
And she enclosed her fingers on the helpless small flower and crumpled it relentlessly with her hand, crying out loudly to the world.  
  
He wanted to go and embrace her securely in his hold, but his conscious held him back telling him it's best if he should stay still and let her go and find herself.  
  
She dropped the remains of the lifeless flower and ran off back to the festival grounds.  
  
Hawkeye stood there, a stunned and longing expression emblazoned on his handsome features.  
  
Slowly, his heart closed up.  
  
He let her go.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
I don't know why I wrote that. It's my mind I tell you, it's so messed up.  
  
Yes, haha I told everyone I know to proofread it and they said that I started off being descriptive and then I went lazy... I guess I did but I became really lazy. Now that I'm done this chapter I'm gonna scurry off and write other chapters for my other stories, or this one, it depends what 'mood' I'm in hehe.  
  
I'm going to sleep now, sorry if you're reading my ramblings. Please read and review!  
  
By for now,  
  
Much love,  
  
Bittersweet ^_~ 


	5. Strange happenings

My writer's block is almost off of this story and I'm happily continuing it. Either than that, I'm drawing. Oh yeah, I drew a pic of Riesz with my mouse! * muah * If you want to see it's at www.mediaminer.org  
  
Or you can reach it here,  
  
http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=109513  
  
I'm still improving, my scanner is broken.... * sniff * Okay, no more complaining about a dead scanner  
  
Please read and review! Love ya all lots!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Strange happenings  
  
  
  
Lost.  
  
The tired figure feebly meandered about the multihued fantasy of colors; combining together in one spirited portrait that man can only dream of capturing. The gallant overcast heavens loomed ominously in its rule at night. Its million eyes shimmered dazzlingly upon the heavy summer tension invisibly flowing through the festivities. Imprisoning its sibling in its sleep, the watcher of darkness conceitedly glowed in its full manifestation to present to those who gaze up at its splendid form. The forlorn maiden halted to an abrupt stop and raised her frail face to look around the foreign area.  
  
Alone.  
  
The blurred surroundings disturbed her. Everything felt distressingly unclean, contaminated. What was this sensation that tainted her train of thought? Images, disturbing and memorable scenes only her mind's eyes can depict exploded in a short movie, showing to her unwilling imagination; morbid illustrations of slaughter and death. What were these memories? They were not hers'.  
  
Afraid.  
  
Her mind suddenly went completely blank. The frightening visions stopped. All was quiet. She felt herself quaver and her lips continually make slight motions. Her fingers felt numb, her knees buckled and felt her eyes gradually gained weight and threatened to veil her sapphire eyes.  
  
Voices. Screaming. Her name.  
  
She quickly covered her mouth to stifle her incoming scream. Looking around, she found everyone was busy at his or her own business than to stop and gawk at her strange actions.  
  
What was happening?  
  
Carelessly pushing through the population of the Artonian kingdom, she made her way into a dimly lit alley where the smell of garbage and waste overwhelmed the air.  
  
~* Riesz... *~  
  
That voice; so cold and steely.  
  
~* don't try to escape... *~  
  
Alien to her ears, yet familiar to her mind.  
  
~* your demise. *~  
  
Darkness. It was all dark.  
  
The clicking heels of boots reverberated throughout the stony wet allies of the festivals. It was the only place where the beatific light held no passage to the murky depths to the immoral place.  
  
A great place where evil lurked around the shadows of every unlit corner.  
  
The figure stopped in front of the fallen amazoness.  
  
"Like I said the misguided soul before this night," Blood eyes burned through the darkness and its sparkle snickered of sin, "only the strong and protected survive in this world." Lance kneeled down and watched her beauty from his perspective and grinned of his malevolent smile.  
  
"And, where is your wind Riesz?"  
  
~*~  
  
In the early morning light, the tempestuous wind, sadistically thrashed rancorously against the majestic windows that protected the thriving population dwelling under the imperial crown of the towering castle. The sturdy glass shuttered viscously, crying out in shrieks of abhorrent and fear-provoking melodies. The unforgiving gale brutally whipped its death bringing tail once more against the century old structure. It's howl held anger and demise and its inhuman strength ripped the earth of its clothes.  
  
The pure droplets of heavenly water plunged heavily towards the earth and struck the defenseless soil ground and small houses mercilessly. Alarmed citizens of the mighty kingdom, fearing for their own safety dodged for cover sensing deep within their blood that the outburst of nature was just at its start.  
  
The lukewarm air altered to an icy arctic atmosphere in mere seconds as the circular raindrops solidified and turned into hostile blocks of frost. The hailstones descended, striking houses violently and callously, ruining whatever fragile thing left vulnerable to an assault from the environment.  
  
The soft-feathered quill abruptly released from the user's firm grip, for the fingers that held the stem of the writing utensil were uncontrollably trembling. The hand of the young man reached out to still the shaky one from moving. It was really irritating and distracting his composed and passive thoughts from thinking and going thoroughly through the back of his head. But by observing and lifting his hands off the table, he had found that his right hand was not trembling at all; it was the mahogany table. The stirring noise drew his attention to the ink, which wobbled and clumsily danced in a circular movement until it toppled over and rolled as the tremor grew. The dark black liquid escaped from its prison forming a stream of dark fluid running awkwardly down partial bits of the paper and the old surface of the smooth table.  
  
The man picked the object that held the ink up and placed it back on its original position but once again, it disobeyed the man's wishes to stay put. It stumbled and landed on the ground, much to the man's disappointment and frustration.  
  
He shifted his body to the left to look at his companion who was uneasily trying to withstand holding her position on the feathered bed without falling.  
  
"Duran! What the heck is going on?" Angela screamed. She gripped tighter to the satin sheets on the bed and tried to hold on, but the tremble grew more vigorous.  
  
The knight ran over to the young woman who suddenly fell off the bed inelegantly, and kneeled before her. Without a second thought, he covered her body with his own, sheltering her from any harm and ignoring her curvy figurine underneath him.  
  
"Duran..."  
  
"Stay still." His serious tone of voice spoke and silenced the woman. He lifted his head and scanned the room for any sturdy furniture they could fit under to insure their safety from this sudden quake. But he found if they moved from their uncomfortable position at the moment, they would be in more danger than they were now.  
  
"Just pray that the goddess will end this soon." He whispered and rested his head on her naked, smooth shoulders. Angela felt her heart jump at the closeness and moved her hands to the man's chest and rested it there, ready to push him off when all of this was done. She was use to him being near her, but not use to such nearness.  
  
The rumbling stopped. Luckily it was only a slight tremor of sorts.  
  
The large wooden doors creaked open and standing at the doorway was the young beastman. He came in with a worried expression and stood there in surprise at his comrades. He blushed and cleared his throat, diverting his eyes and thoughts from catching his friends like this at such an awkward moment.  
  
"I'm glad you guys are all right." Kevin said, and blushed a deeper shade of red than before.  
  
Angela noticed his face and hastily pushed Duran off of her and stood up.  
  
"It's not what you think! And stop blushing before your head turns into a tomato!" Angela furiously scolded him and marched out of the room leaving the two men together.  
  
"You shouldn't be thinking of such things." Duran said while brushing his shirt and pants of any dirt that fell on him.  
  
"Can't blame me from position you two were in."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'm... going to go now."  
  
.::***::.  
  
Sun peeked through the transparent curtains and kissed the soft skin of the young woman who laid in a peaceful slumber. Her closed eyes twitched from the light and she shifted in her position on the bed.  
  
A hand reached out and gently shook her. Rocking her in sleep until she couldn't find the will to sleep anymore. She opened her eyes and was momentarily blinded by the rays of the sunlight.  
  
When her vision came back to her, a raven-haired girl with violet eyes stared back at her in an intense stare. Riesz observed the young woman in front of her, and noticed and scar on the bottom left side of her face. Her long flowing hair was tied back, and she seemed to be someone she knew.  
  
She knew this girl but who was she?  
  
"Riesz. Get out of the castle while you still can!" Her worried voice warned the bewildered amazoness.  
  
"If you want to protect your kingdom... and your life..."  
  
.::***::.  
  
Riesz woke up abruptly and bumped her head against someone's. She opened her eyes and saw her little brother sitting on her and rubbing his forehead. When she looked around, she saw Lance and Charlotte standing around her bed.  
  
"Charlotte was worried! There was an earthquake and we couldn't get into Riesz's room!" The little girl said, her concerned expression only made the childlike characteristics of the girl even more adorable.  
  
"There was an earthquake?" Riesz asked in puzzlement.  
  
"Yeah, there was. But I couldn't get into your room until it was over. The whole kingdom was ripped apart by the sudden storm. The most weirdest thing was that nothing in this room was damaged or anything." Lance remarked and looked around the clean and tidy surroundings again.  
  
"What am I doing on my bed? Wasn't I at the festival?" Riesz asked. She brought her hands towards her forehead and closed her eyes to recollect anything that might of happened to her at the celebration but she could not commemorate anything except for that incident with Hawkeye.  
  
Her eyes became teary without her knowledge until Lance wiped them away with a handkerchief.  
  
"Don't cry," He smiled, "it shows vulnerability. And I was the one who found you on the streets. You fell asleep."  
  
Riesz stared up at the sincere prince and slightly gave him a smile.  
  
"Charlotte will leave Riesz to rest." The little girl winked and grabbed the silent Rolante prince off the bed and scurried off out of the room in a cute manner.  
  
Riesz sighed and leaned against a pillow that was in an upright position.  
  
"I had this really strange dream. There was this girl who came to me. She was pretty, with dark hair, passionate violet eyes, and a scar on her face. She told me to-"  
  
"What?" Lance suddenly said in an alarmed tenor. His face held shock and fear, and his eyes were the most confusing of all.  
  
"Lance is there something I don't know?"  
  
"There is nothing." He reassured her, and leaned in close to brush strands of her unruly hair back. His face inched closer to hers, but strangely Riesz did not make an action to move.  
  
"I see I've come at a bad time."  
  
Riesz turned her head and saw Hawkeye leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Hawkeye..." The princess pushed Lance away from her and stared down on the carpeted floor, unable to meet the pained gaze of the violet haired man.  
  
"I just came to tell you that Jessica and I have decided to head back to Navarre in a week."  
  
He walked up to her and presented her with a little velvet pouch of something mysterious to her inside.  
  
"When I give you a gift. Don't throw it away in front of me." He whispered into her ear and turned around and left without another glance back at her.  
  
He was going back.  
  
Going back to Navarre.  
  
To finally get married.  
  
She opened the pouch and saw the petals of the crumpled little flower still soft and silken.  
  
"What good are a dead flower's petals?" Lance asked.  
  
Riesz looked down and salty tears freely fell and landed on her hands.  
  
"I can always make popery." (A/N: I have no clue how to spell that... um you know those dried up flower petals that smell nice?)  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
I got lazy again... But it's alright. I think. I'm confused and frustrated. Stupid homework. I hate myself for being so complex. That's about all I'm going to ramble about in this chapter. Again, please read and review!  
  
Feel free to e-mail if you have any questions too.  
  
Bye for now,  
  
Love,  
  
Bittersweet ^_~ 


	6. A Growing Darkness

I'm alive! ^_^ and so is this fic! Here it is! 9??? words of pure crap! =D But I've completely ran into a wall and knocked out some of the interest in writing this story though… but I'll try to finish it even if it takes me years… haha jk. I'm warning you of confusion and maybe disappointment ahead if you're gonna start reading… but maybe I'll answer some of your questions in my long author's notes at the end of this chapter. So go on and read it if you must, there's deep thoughts and emotions in this story which you would probably think for them waaayy out of character but… just read on… I totally don't really like this chapter; that was why I was kind of hesitant to post it up… Please read and review…

Disclaimer: SD3 does not belong to me, otherwise I will make it angst-filled… =D

~*~~*~~*~

A Growing Darkness

~*~~*~~*~

            "Where are you going?"

            "Out for a walk."

            "At this time?"

            "Relax Jess," Hawkeye kissed his fiancé on the forehead and gently massaged her shoulders, "I'm just not sleepy yet, and you should go to sleep." He lightly pushed her down to the bed and tucked her in tightly. He gave her another peck on the cheek and turned to leave but her hand flew out and grabbed his.

            "Stay for just a little while? I…" She couldn't finish her sentence because her blood was rising to her cheeks in a deep blush and she tried to hide under her blankets.

            Hawkeye warmly smiled at her and sat himself beside her while whistling an old Navarrean folklore song in which Eagle had taught him so long ago. The tranquil peace between them was so calm and serene; he felt like she was the only person who he could truly bond his soul with. He looked out the night sky, the stars reminded him of the stars back in Navarre, but in the desert, they sparkled so brilliantly like diamond jewels, everyone wanted to have them to themselves. With a final low note of the song, Hawkeye turned to see Jessica's head limp to the side in slumber. 

            "Love you jess." He stood up and left, shutting the door to Jessica's room. The blue-haired girl opened her eyes and tightly clutched her pillow. 

            "No you don't…"

~*~

            Underneath the eyes of the mother of night and her children, a willowy figure sauntered gracefully towards a quietly sighing stream within an Eden of flowers. The girl laid herself down next to a flowerbed consisting of white roses and looked over at a little group of rosebuds standing erect but still so young and yet to bloom, she smiled and sat near them. Admiring the beauty of a snow-white rose hinted with a slightest hues of light yellow, a fragile finger reached out and caressed the frosty petals of the uncommon flower, traveling her lithe touch lower to the stem to pick it, but the flower protested as its thorns pricked her finger in objection, drawing her blood.

            Riesz winced and withdrew her hand and examined her minor wound, little droplets of blood emerged from the fresh new cut, sliding down her finger and then hand. She did nothing to stop it. She looked at it as it fell and landed on the white rose, tainting it with dark red streaks, how perturbed the amazoness princess was, as she watched her blood spoil the unsullied flower like a virgin robbed of her chastity. She quivered and turned to the gleaming stream to cleanse her finger but before she could do so, a warm hand grasped hers' and her immediate attention to the owner of the pair of bronze hands. 

            "H-Hawkeye…" She stuttered.

            "You cut yourself…" He examined her minor wound with wide eyes.

            "I-it's nothing…"

            His golden-green eyes were staring intently at her; she felt his warm breath brush upon her cold fingers, which led to a shiver deliciously traveling down her spine. Was he teasing her? Oh he knew what a power he had over her. Everything, her soul, her heart, her body was his to claim and only his. She wanted to apologize for her actions the other day but she just kept avoiding him even if he would wave and call out her name. Obviously he's over it, but she's still lingering on it…

            "Hawkeye I wanted to say-"

            She was startled and a soft yelp escaped her lips when she felt the rough yet gentle texture of his lips kiss her cut and then lightly suckle on it. Riesz's cheeks immediately burned of embarrassment.

            "Hmm…?" he looked up from her finger to her face.

            "Nothing… I have to go…"

Riesz quickly withdrew her hand from his clutch and hastily stood up but stumbled in doing so and tumbled back wards, plummeting down to the stream she sat by. Hawkeye blinked then made a movement to quickly grab her flailing hands, but she was already leaning back so far, which consequently made the violet haired boy lose his equilibrium when his hands even got a chance to clutch hers, so they both prepared themselves for the collision with water.

            Riesz let out a shriek but the rest of it was buried within the sound of the large splash at the impact of both their bodies hitting the cool water. She felt her body falling towards the bottom of the shallow stream and Hawkeye's figure hovering on top of hers. She opened her mouth to let out some clogged up air only to suck in unwanted water. She tightly closed her eyes shut as tiny amounts of water filled her lungs and her body tried to squirm free from the person floating above. Seconds later she felt her hands being grabbed and pulled her body to sit up and emerge from the surface of the stream. She struggled for breath and opened her eyes revealing a gasping Hawkeye kneeling in front of her with a worried expression drawn on his face. Riesz coughed up the water from her lungs and took long gasps and glared at the boy sitting in front of her. 

            "Were you trying to kill me?!" Riesz's voice was loud and demanding, her glare towards Hawkeye said that she wanted an explanation.

            "I only tried to save you from falling, but you pulled me in with you!" The sopping wet boy remarked, staring back at her with equal amounts of frustration and a red face.

            "Then what was that stunt you pulled earlier for?" Riesz's face was red either of embarrassment or anger but her heart was reading to jump out of her chest.

            The Navarrean boy smirked at that question and his façade turned to one of a mischievous one, "Did you like it?"

            Riesz blinked and found that she couldn't reply to his question, partly because she was at a loss for words. She hurriedly got to her feet, she didn't want to confront him tonight, but the unexpected rush from standing up too quick got to her head and the world seemed to tilt and sway, she faltered, but this time Hawkeye was able to catch her since there was nothing left to fall into; unless, the earth opened up and swallowed them both whole, but that was unlikely to happen. 

            "Easy there princess." Hawkeye snickered.

            Riesz glowered at him but couldn't find anything witty to counter with. They remained hushed, the flowing stream fondled with their skin and made them tremor and nestle closer to each other in search of warmth, it was wasn't cold but it wasn't cool either, not a wonderful place to be in the middle of the night, but with his snug physique pressed against hers like in an embrace lovers would only have the pleasure of enjoying, it heightened her senses and the pounding of her heart. When she finally found herself, she shyly sat upright up and moved out of his arm's possession and stared downward, suddenly taking an interest at the colorful pebbles at the bed of the stream. 

            Hawkeye hoisted himself up and sat down at the edge of the bank and squeezed the water out of his long violet hair while observing the surroundings: flowers, bushes, more flowers, fountain, more flowers, balcony, pathway, pavilion, and, more flowers. 

            "What are you doing here?" the amazoness queried, she had had that question in her mind for a quite a while now but her tongue wouldn't allow her to ask. 

            "Hmm…?" 

            Riesz frowned, with his reply she knew he wasn't really paying much notice to her, as much as she hated repeating herself, she did so, "I said, what are you doing here?"

            Hawkeye returned his attention to the girl sitting in front of him and he blinked down at her and met the intense gaze of sparkling azure. He sighed, "I thought you just needed a companion right now." She didn't believe him and he knew she didn't and answered again, "I just wanted to be with you."

            She smiled bitterly yet hid it from him, rising up to her feet; she lifted up her dress and walked over to where she previously sat before her rendezvous with the little stream. Silence overwhelmed them once again. Riesz parted her lips, about to say something when Navarrean boy beat her to it.

            "White rosebuds huh?" He looked over the little flowers blooming splendidly next to her.

            Adverting her gaze from Hawkeye to her side, Riesz's lips curled slightly into a faint smile. She felt like something about these young buds connected herself to them. "Yes, aren't they just lovely? I think they are the most beautiful flowers of all in this courtyard." 

            "Besides you." Hawkeye added. That remark made Riesz's eyes widened as his comment reached her ears her cheeks reddened. 

            "You flatter girls too much." Riesz glared at him but with a playful frown placed upon her lips, almost like a small pout, "And you're married too, how could you." She playfully accused him but he reacted with a sly grin and lazily cocked his eyebrow.

             "Do you know what rosebuds represent?" he asked, his voice velvety smooth which took the princess off guard by his drastic change in disposition.

            Riesz watched him; she felt the butterflies in her stomach fluttering around aggressively, wanting and searching for a way out of their prison. Her heart leapt to her throat and choked her with a silent gasp; he was absolutely stunning. The pale and mystic moonlight faintly blurred her surroundings with scenic radiance and also enhanced the sandy glow of his tanned face. His bewitching pools of gold and green seemed to be clouded with doubt that reflected his unexplainable sorrow to her openly, but she chose to cast that thought aside. His wet hair was clinging to his features, his damp white shirt that is now transparent, greedily hugged his build showing her his alluring Adonis-like figure. 

            He glanced towards her and was slightly amused by her stare that was not directed at his face but something lower. She also looked like she was off in her own livid world with the zombie-like look that was so adorable. He bent over on his sitting position so that his face could meet hers and batted his eyes innocently. It took her a few seconds before a shock of realization hit her over the head and that he had caught her looking at him in a manner she had not in the past. Riesz knew her rose-colored face would embarrass her even more then her actions already did, so she shook her head violently to shake off the blush and Hawkeye took that as her answer even though he knew it was for something else.

            He gave out a wholehearted laughed and sat straight up. "Rosebuds symbolize beauty, youth, and a heart innocent of love. So if someone gave you rosebuds they mean, 'you are young and beautiful' in their eyes." He informed her. She felt herself melting and breaking into yet another one of her reveries. Anything he did right now, a movement, an action, his voice, she felt like she could succumb to them and forever drown in her dreamlike trance. 

            His smiled faded slightly and continued, "Since you seem to be fond of white rosebuds, I guess that your heart is saying that you're too young to love." 

            Riesz smacked herself mentally in the head because she didn't pay attention to him, so she gave him a puzzled look as to pretend she didn't understand him. Seeing that she was confused, Hawkeye continued, "White rosebuds means girlhood, as in purity and innocence," he paused, "it suits you well." And she was blessed with a genuine smile after his remark. "When the flower blooms to a full rose and when presented to you by a suitor, it means they are saying, 'you're heavenly', or 'I'm worthy of you', although the color of the flower alone means secrecy and silence, also reverence and humility." He finished, and said nothing else after that, partly replaying the earlier incident in his mind, hardly believing that the girl in front of him was looking at him the way she was.

            Riesz got on her knees and leaned forward towards him, guiding her hands to touch his face and whispered, "But if I were to stain the rose with my blood, turning it into red, what would it symbolize?" She held his face closer to hers; her head was barely an inch away from his and she can feel his breath tormenting her lips and a trickle of sensations flowed within her veins. 

            His eyebrows furrowed at the thought of why Riesz would say something so morbid but her entrancing eyes made him speak. "A red rose not only means love," he paused when he felt Riesz twitch at the word but she looked at him wanting him to continue, "but beauty, courage, and respect."

            "So if someone would present me with red roses, they are saying…"

            "I love you…" He suddenly leaned forward closing the gap between them. Riesz's bright blue eyes went wide with surprise and shock but she then smiled bitter-sweetly. His lips brushed against her cheeks in a soft and gentle peck that resulted in the golden-haired girl blushing furiously and biting her lip. 

            "Don't forget that." His whisper lingered in her ear and made her body shudder with unknown pleasure.

            Then unexpectedly, she felt his arms go under her legs and his other on her back he swiftly picked her up and walked towards the hallway to the rooms they were staying in. "Hawkeye what are you doing?" Riesz's face was even rosier than it already was, but the expression she made was so cute he couldn't resist his chuckle.

            "Put me down before someone sees us!" She demanded quietly as they entered the hallway so that she wouldn't wake anyone.

            "Oh, so the princess is worried that someone might mistaken this as an act of a secret affair?" he teased which got himself smacked in the head.

            "I'm warning you Hawkeye, I'll pinch you so hard…" She threatened him with her sapphire eyes narrowing at him, but the former thief's grin only widened even more.

            '_He's enjoying this isn't he? He likes seeing me like this…' _Riesz thought and playfully scowled at him.

            "Oh intimidating now aren't you? I like a girl who can stand her ground, but from the looks of earlier, I don't think you can very well." He laughed again reminding the Amazoness of her little tumble with Hawkeye out in the courtyard.

            When he finally reached her bedroom door, with the girl in his arms still protesting he abruptly set her down which made her yelp and cling onto him. Hawkeye cleared his throat, "Ahem, your door m'lady." 

            Realizing that she was at her bedroom door she frowned and lightly punched him. 

            "What? No gratitude? No 'thank you sir here's a kiss'?" He pouted and Riesz just stared at him as if he was a mad man but couldn't help but smile brightly.

            "I'm afraid not 'sir' Hawkeye." She played along. Opening the door to her room, it gave out a loud creak that made Riesz cringe; she walked into her room and was about to completely shut her door when she stopped herself, realizing she had not said her evening parting words to her acquaintance yet. 

            "Goodnight." She said.

            "For a second there, I was afraid the lady had forgotten about her manners." He joked, "Well then princess, make sure to change out of your wet clothes before you go to sleep… or would you rather let me the pleasure of doing so for you?" His grin was wide and his eyes were bright but her knew the chaste amazoness would reject his offer. The Rolantean princess stuck out her tongue then smiled at him, and finally closed the door, but he didn't leave yet, he stood in silence facing the towering doors.

            "Riesz…" He started in a low and soft tenor, but didn't say anything after leaving her in suspense. His much loved uplifting charisma diminished into that of a solemn one that carried out through his voice. The air was tense and weighed them down with uncomfortable silence between them even though the door separated them; both of them knew what the other was thinking at this precise moment, and the last thing on their mind was the merry exchange earlier. "… Goodnight." He sighed; he couldn't say it.

            She heard him, even though it was almost inaudible, "Goodnight." She murmured and leaned against the double doors and slid to her knees.

__

__

__

_(A/N: O_O man… you can tell I went lazy on that didn't you? Haha, oh well, yes, Riesz and Hawkeye are not acting like what they are suppose to be. Let me ask you this, if you went through what they did in my fic so far, would you be acting the same way you are right now? Hmmm? Hmmmmmmm…? Exactly. Hehehe what's with me and flowers you ask? I seriously have no idea. I thought it put some meaning into my story; after all, I am a girl… too girly? Haha, I can write a bloody murder scene too… o_o)_

__

~*~

            The vacant roads reverberated of a quiet kingdom where a sinister haze meandered upon the quiet midnight paths, evil and maliciousness loitered behind profile images of ominous monsters. No life, not even one significant movement or individual dared to amble the enigmatic roads of the fresh night, afraid to be abducted and hauled away by an anonymous form watching you from the deadly shadows. An agonizing cry lingers its daunting melody through the transparent blanket of haze where its plead seize ears of creatures nearby; though it feebly expires the moment of its birth. 

            Riesz found herself standing in the middle of the road as the light sprinkle of tiny raindrops lightly dribbled down the youthful features of the young woman. She was gasping, her lungs hurt, and her throat was tingling with fire dancing within her chest. Her head felt drowsy, she was shivering; it was so cold. She looked around her surroundings. Gentle showers of rain delicately bathe the quiescent borough at slumber with its drizzling fingers of precipitation, softly rattling and tapping the aged glass windows on the old and ancient shops, and dieing as it hits the hard surfaces of the sleeping buildings. 

            '_Where am I… how come everything feels so… familiar…'_

            Whispering warnings and drowning inaudible cries of nomadic souls that had no clue they were dead, the rain continued to gracefully sprinkle the eerie town with its watery gift from above. The dim streets smelt of foul waste, which clashed and tainted the icy ambiance, lurking and haunting its dreadful scent bestowed upon thus evening. The hushed hours of obscurity hung profoundly in the austere atmosphere; all was quietly dead to the world in their peaceful slumber as malevolent shadows awake and claimed their rule upon the hours of darkness. 

            '_This is… Rolante…yes, Rolante… but… why does is feel so…uncanny?'_

            In a secluded distance, sounds of splashing music filled the moist air as a shady silhouette emerged from the fog. A meager girl hastily ran, gasping for breaths of air to fill her frail lungs and to keep her rapidly pounding heart, alive. Riesz turned her head to the side to see the girl and recognized her.

            '_Eliza!' _Riesz ran towards her comrade but the heavily breathing Amazon did not notice her princess. '_Eliza it's me-'_

            Riesz halted when she saw the weary face of her friend. Fear and utter horror was etched upon her stricken features that gave off the impression that something vile was quickly pursuing her. Could it be an obsessed stalker? Or maybe even a hungry cannibal, or a disgusting middle-aged man with a Lolita complex. For some reason Riesz could feel Eliza's heart pounding accelerating at a very dangerous rate. Her weary legs felt like it would give in any minute, her body was such a tiring burden that she could abruptly collapse at any possible moment

            '_Eliza what's wrong…!'  _Riesz asked but the young woman couldn't hear her. '_Eli-'_

            A ghastly scream overwhelmed the unsettling ambiance with a shrill of horror that sent chills up Riesz's spine. Riesz noted that the poor girl was shaking, and her knees were buckling, her ambiguous fear was devouring her courage and sane consciousness like a ravenous flesh eating insect, leaving her brain nothing but the sense of sheer terror to dwell upon. The Rolantean princess felt her heartbeat suddenly began to pound very loudly in her chest like a hammer striking vigorously against it, and it became the only sound that rang in her ears besides the lingering pitter-patter of rain. Why was she feeling so petrified?

            "Oh dear Mana Goddess… have we done something to upset you? Please… Riesz…!" Eliza's fists tightened and tears streamed down her face.

            '_Eliza I'm here!' _ Riesz reached her fallen friend and went to touch her but her hand and at that moment, she felt like a ghost, her hand glided past Eliza's shoulder and she fell past the Amazon, Riesz trembled with fear, fear of the unknown. '_What is going on…? Eliza?'_

            The young Amazon didn't hear her princess and with the amount of strength she had left, Eliza painfully tried to force herself up by her bruised and scratched hands. Once on her feet, she clumsily staggered backwards until her back finally met with a firm surface to hold her still. "I must… go find Riesz…" her voice was raspy and she felt utterly hopeless at the moment, "Princess…" The girl choked out the name again, trembling with devastating emotions. Then she set off trying to escape from the person she was being hunted by.

            '_I'm right here!'  _Riesz cried, '_why can't she see me? This is… such a horrid dream…'_

            A disturbing hiss of metal distracted both the girl from their thoughts as they whipped their heads around the unfamiliar area. Eliza stepped back, the girl gasped as realization hit her, hard.

            She had nowhere to go. She couldn't back up any further.

            Dead end. How Ironic.

            "You've led me on a great chase Eliza," The tempting tenor quietly said from the misty clouds of vapor floating chillingly in front of them, "but it has to end, now."

            "What do you want with me?" the Amazon's broken voice managed to ask right after he finished his somewhat threatening sentence. Curling her hands into fists, she felt her breathing pick up, felt the cold sweat trickle down her face like cold fingers stroking her pastel skin. Every moving second felt like an eternity and what donned upon her was that eternity was too far ahead and she will be dead by the dawn's light.

            Riesz stood and watched the scene before her, perplexed and horrified. She couldn't do anything… she felt like a spirit… but it's all a dream right…?  

            The Rolantean princess turned to look at Eliza. Fear. Utter fright and trepidation tinted her emerald eyes as she waited for the figure in cloak to answer, but he never replied to her question.

            "I only want some answers, but you Amazonesses are so stubborn."

            "And is that why you killed some of them!? You cold hearted--"

            Eliza stopped when her throat was presented with a long bladed sword that carried a gruesome aura attached to it. Souls had cried at the mercy of that weapon, and blood had shed before it.

            "I can kill you now. With a swift motion of this sword, I can cut you open and painfully one by one, remove your internal organs and feed them to the wolves… it's sad you have to come to an end this way… I'll be generous and just sever your head and add it to my lovely collection…"

            Eliza frowned and glared daggers at the overpowering man. "You sick bastard. Kill me, but I warn you of your fall. Our princess will slay you with the help of the souls you have taken. And I will be there, laughing and making sure of your demise."

            '_Eliza…'_

"So loyal to your Princess… you can work for me and I can spare your contemptible life, if you answer my simple question." The figure kneeled down before the trembling Amazon.

            Eliza stared at him, emotionless. She smiled and spat in his face. "Never."

            "You're going to regret it when I give you a horribly painful death." The figure reached out his gloved hand and violently pinned Eliza's throat to the wall she sat against. The Amazon struggled against his grip; trying to pry open his fingers from his tight hold on her throat. Eliza choked, "The goddess…_ughak_… will never _ughh_…forgive your sins… _ahhh_…!" her face contorted to a painful look.

            '_Eliza!'_

"There's nothing you can do to help your friend… Riesz…" The figure grinned sinisterly. Eliza gasped in shock and bewilderment before his large hand enclosed on her throat, Riesz was appalled when she heard the gruesome sound of the bone crushing and the snap of Eliza's neck and then the sudden gush of blood pouring out of her mouth. The scene of Eliza's head limp lifelessly to the side made Riesz's stomach churn, blood was dripping freely from her mouth and her eyes seeming to stare into nothingness before they rolled back into her skull.

            '_E-El_…_Eliza!'  _Riesz shrill scream of horror reverberated down the empty streets of Rolante, and finally buried within the showers of rain.

~*~

            Riesz's eyes snapped open and were met with Lance's figure hovering above her. Alarmed, she squeaked and as if it was an instant reflex, her hand came up and smacked his head away from hers, which evidently caused him to lose his balance since his vision was blinded by the princess' palm slap in the face, and he fell off her bed followed by a thud and a groan. Blushing furiously Riesz abruptly sat upright and looked to her side where Lance was sitting cross-legged and rubbing his head through his unruly burgundy hair. Riesz pulled her sheets higher to her chest and blindly reached for her spear that was perched upon the wall. 

            It was an awkward moment.

            The dawn's colors flooded the room of early pink and orange hues, romantic, but obviously wasn't in both of their minds at the moment, but Riesz did realize that it was morning.

            "Lance what are you…" Riesz started to ask, somewhat flabbergasted. 

            His crimson eyes darted to her face and burned through her sapphire pools, she blinked and her body involuntarily moved back a little with another one of those uneasy feelings welling up inside. 

            "I heard you scream when I was walking by your room." He grumbled and got up to a standing position. "People wouldn't be able to hear you scream though since the doors and walls are pretty thick, it's practically soundproof." He walked towards the nearest wall and patted it then shifted his gaze back to the blushing golden-haired girl and eyed her, "Are you okay?"

            Riesz quickly collected her thoughts and nodded vigorously, her eyes squinted tight and her lips formed into a tight smile; '_she looks so adorable'_ the Artonian prince thought as he noticed her flushed face. 

            "Want to talk about it?" Concern was hinted in his voice. The red haired warrior prince pulled up a chair from the side and seated himself beside her bed.

She silently gulped and leaned back on her pillows with a sigh. "It was just a nightmare," She paused and looked up at the engravings of beautiful art etched upon the inner crown of her canopy; Lance nodded with a 'mm hmm…' and waited for her to continue, "I dreamt of Rolante," Riesz's fingers curled and crushed the silken bed sheets in her grasp, she choked out a sob but she couldn't hear herself with the thoughts flooding through her mind.

            Lance, on impulse stood up to wipe her tears but she grabbed his wrist before he could and looked up at him questionably. 

            "You're crying…" He reached into his pocket and took out a white cloth and presented it to her. Riesz sniffed and finally noticed the feel of her tears rolling down her cheeks. She took it, refusing to face him.

Lance frowned and his eyes narrowed but he hid it from the girl in front of him and sat back down in his seat crossing a leg over the other and leaning back on it nonchalantly. "I can…" Riesz turned her head to meet his' once again, "I can take you to see a dream reader if you want, they can give you an explanation of your dreams. It might be a premonition or something."

            He waited for her response. Her face and her eyes for once were unreadable. The amazoness glared daggers at him and he didn't know why, yet he felt somewhat frightened. 

            "Do you think my dreams is something to be made fun of? Premonition? That's the worst you can say! I don't want Rolante to become like that…!" Her voice cracked and she covered her face with her hands. Lance once again stood up form his seat and hesitantly embraced her; afraid she would unpleasantly smack him away again.

            "Riesz… I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

            "Do you think I'm weak Lance?" She quietly whimpered into his chest.

            He looked down at her and his face softened while his hands traveled up to stroke her golden tresses. "Oh course not…" He murmured.

            "Liar," Lance froze, "I **_am_** weak… the petals won't blossom…"

            Lance blinked, confused in what she had just said. "Petals?"

            Riesz moved out of his embrace he studied her eyes trying to find some sort of light emitting from it, but her gaze was blank and downcast. "White rosebuds…"

            The Artonian prince was still confused but Riesz shook her head as in 'never mind'.

            **_"Since you seem to be fond of white rosebuds, I guess that your heart is saying that you're too young to love."_**

_            'Maybe… maybe I just am too young…'_

"Riesz…" Lance gently grabbed her chin and motioned it to face him.

__

__

__

__

__

_(A/N: *kills herself* Cheeeeeeessyyyyyyyy… Forgive me, I have a weakness into writing things like that… -_-;;)_

__

__

__

~*~

            Elliot woke up to a little feminine giggle, he stirred and saw a little girl about his age sitting on top of him with a wide smile stretching across her face, and he also noted a scar on the bottom left of her features. Her long ravenous hair tumbled down from her petite head and lightly tickled the Rolantean prince's face. Elliot was speechless, he also felt awkward and body automatically stiffened.

            "Want to play with me?" her bright violet eyes sparkled and widened when she asked him.

            "Sis told me to never play with strangers…" he replied shyly.

            She frowned and glared down at him, "And that proves you to be a coward."

            "I am not a coward! I'm the royal heir to the throne of Rolante!" The young prince retorted.

            The girl giggled and leaned down close to the Elliot. "A prince that cowers behind his sister, now tell me, what kind of King would do that? And you will never be able to be king, Elliot." The girl leaned back and laughed. Elliot glared up at her with his piercing icy blue eyes.

            "And why not?" 

            "Because when yours sister marries, she will give birth to a child and that child will be the heir to the throne! Not you… such a pity you were born last."

            "I will be king one day!" The little boy hollered.

            The girl laughed, or maybe even cackled, but whatever it was, Elliot didn't like it. She reached out to stroke his pale face and run her hands through his hair, Elliot was unable to move only twitched now and then. "So lovely…" she giggled, "your flesh, smooth as a silken petal, eyes glassy and glinting of sapphire, hair goddess-given treasured threads of gold, body so young and chaste… I want to claim it for myself… shear off every soft and tender part of your limbs…" 

            Gasping and stunned at her words, the young prince pushed her off of him and she rolled back with a loud laugh. "A beautiful creature like you surely would be tainted and who knows what would happen to you, you won't be able to rise up to the thrown after all…" she put her index finger on her lips and smirked, "I've grown a liking towards you prince Elliot of the Amazon wind kingdom… But if you truly want to be king one day…"

            Elliot's face twisted and frowned at her, quite not understanding what she was saying, but she was a little girl just like him, why did she act like this? She sounded like a cannibal… her voice thick and smooth like the flow of blood…

            The girl grinned and leaned in close to give the prince a peck on the cheek and then whispered in his ear, "Murder… her…"

            Elliot gasped and his eyes widened, he felt a pain on his neck and turned to face the little girl, "You…" He fell back, unconscious on his pillows.

            "You truly want to be king don't you?" The girl asked and then smirked, "with the unexpected death of your sister, you will save me… and she won't leave your side no more… she can become my new doll…"

~*~

            Hawkeye turned his head from them and looked up at the ceiling and swallowed a sigh. He looked inside Riesz's room again and saw that the princess, being shy as ever, had herself sitting on the other side of the bed fiddling with her nightgown. Hawkeye jumped as he realized she could see him from her view and she did. He quickly turned his head and walked on but he heard her call for him and his feet halted to a stop while his mind was telling him to sprint off.

            "Hawkeye… you saw…"

            "It's no big deal," those words hurt but Hawkeye didn't know, "It was about time you opened up to someone."

            He felt her petite body pressed up against his back and her arms encircling him from the side while her hands rested on his chest. "I only want you…" She throatily whispered. They stayed that way, they couldn't move yet they both didn't want to. Embracing him felt so right… after everything they have gone through… "I'm still in love with you." 

            He stiffened. Then when he was about to answer back when she started talking again. "I know you can't accept these feelings from me but I don't want to regret… you were never mine to begin with so I guess there is nothing I have to lose…"

            "Then why make is even more difficult?"

            Silence. Riesz was speechless, she didn't know what to say, but his voice was so cold and steely, it was alien to her. It held traces of despise…

            "W-What?" She could only mumble that out but her heart had shattered and dropped into a never-ending void. Her arms loosened around him and he took that chance to step away from her.

            "I'm going to get married to the one woman I was born to only love! Why do you have to say this…? I was fine knowing you _loved _me, but now that your feelings are back I…" He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists looking away from her, "It's just so damn difficult…" He stepped forward and paused hearing her pained intake of breath, then continued to walk away from her.

            'Don't look back Hawkeye… just walk away and everything will be over with…'

            "Why is it so difficult when you don't love me!" She shouted down the hall and he froze. "You can just ignore this confession because the only one you love is Jessica, so it can't be difficult! Why do you lead me on to thinking of such things?!"

            He didn't respond.

            "…"

            "Why…!" she cried, pleading for his answer, yet demanded as well.

            He never answered her and kept walking but before Hawkeye left their presence, for a split second, when he was about to stride past the frowning red-haired prince, he exchanged glares with him. He didn't know what his intentions were, but he would find out when this was all over. 

            "I won't let you hurt her again." Lance suddenly spoke, as if out of the blue he became her new protector.

            Hawkeye immediately stopped beside him for a few seconds, then replied, "I won't hurt her again…" He brushed past the prince as his knuckles absentmindedly whitened from the tight fist he made and walked off, disappearing down the vast hallway.

            Riesz stood silently alone by herself in the middle of the hallway, she could cry no more tears. She felt her fingers intertwining with another's and she knew instinctively it was Lance. "Come to make fun of me?" She asked softly.

            "… No," He squeezed her hand, "I know how it feels like."

            She nodded and squeezed back. "Lance?"

            "Hmn?"

            "I… I'm going back to Rolante."

            "You can't!" Lance immediately responded to her with a shout that alarmed her, he grabbed her by the shoulders and stared at her with wide eyes.

            "What's wrong with you Lance…?" her lips quivered.

            "It's…" He caught himself before he continued, as him stopping his mouth from saying something he might regret, "It's nothing, I'm sorry." He let go of her shoulders and sighed.

            "I'm tired, I'm going back to my room." Riesz slightly bowed and started to return to her chambers.

            "I can't let you leave…" The Artonian prince murmured.

~*~

            It was raining again. He scowled to himself. He detested it the most in addition to his feelings. He had cursed them; the two women that he only cared for. He cursed them so much to a large extent that he wished his string of fate had never intertwined with theirs. Now it was in such an inseparable knot that the only scissors that could cut and solve the solution was to choose one over the other. 

            He laughed. He would rather die than see both of them hurt, but sadly he had already hurt one of them. His fondness and weakness for the ones he cherished is what had led him into unpleasant ordeals in the past. He didn't want history to repeat.

            What were women? Men can't live without them. They were the only ones that trigger the only source of humanity left in men. They held and knew their weaknesses at their fingers. They were evil; they harbored the power that can bring them to their demise. Love. Damn the feeling to burn in the deepest layers of the underworld. 

            Was he in love? He had said that word so many times, his mouth and his eyes meant it, but did his heart? He had asked many what was love and they replied that it was the most wonderful feeling they had ever experienced, it made them happy just to be by the side of the ones they loved. 

            '_Liars.'_

            If love was so great, why was he hurting? What's this guilty feeling? What's this strong longing to be by her… but only to brush her off like another woman in his path through life… Why does he have to resist the urge to always hold her, take the smell of her in and claim her as his own… embrace her with his passion, feel the touch of her porcelain skin against his. He clutched his fingers together into a tight fist. It was pointless to ask his own self when nothing answered him back, his mind had long since abandoned him, leaving him running to his heart that was already shattered into millions of pieces.

            His mouth released a low chuckle. That damned emotion. Stepping out into the rain he let the cold pleasure soak into his body. He felt his senses rising to welcome the tears of nature and the raindrop's caress down his skin. He felt so utterly hopeless. He wanted to drown. Drown. Her eyes. Curse her eyes. 

            '_How I love her eyes…'_

            Closing his eyes he let his knees collapse onto the wet stone ground. He never meant to capture her heart. It was so pure, so chaste. It was irresistible. Like the wicked forbidden fruit. It bestowed upon him her ingenious heart. Can he ever regret? Yes, he was regretting now. His juvenile curiosity made him yearn to seek her love, the nearly impossible love from the virgin princess. It was a challenge that enticed him and proved worthy of his attention. But he never would have expected that her soul would have crept its way into his heart and engrave her name there. He could live knowing that she didn't love him, but then she finally confessed.

            ******_"Isn't it obvious? I loved you." _** And then, **_I'm still in love with you."_**

Her words… It made everything so complicated. So fucken complicated. She didn't understand, he couldn't tell her. He wanted to scream out loudly just so the world can feel his pain, but nothing can hear him except for the crying wind. The wind… 

            '_Damn her…'_

He shivered. Always her in his mind, it was always her and it frustrated him beyond his sanity. He disguised all his hurt and pain with the mask of a happy go lucky attitude of which everyone was so fond of, but he never told them about his past, all the carnage, all the anguish, all the love that was fake.

            _Fucken bastards…_But he didn't have to worry about them anymore, they were dead. He could still feel their life slipping away at his hands, their warm blood dripping from his fingers and their horrified faces. And then he was found. The bright blue terrified eyes of Eagle staring at him.

            **_"Ha-Hawkeye… what have you done!?"_**

****

****He had sought out revenge on the ones that had showed him love but betrayed him, so they deserved death, they were the ones that caused him pain in the first place, and he merely took back the lives of his family that they had slaughtered. He had cried tears and his body was trembling, why?

            **_"Run away you stupid idiot! Do you know what they'll do with you if they find out about this?!"_**

****

****He couldn't move. He was still shocked and in grief to do any of that. Realization had hit him hard. He was going to hell for the lives he had taken. It was a cruel world, cruel people, and cruel love. All false, all an illusion, he yearned for happiness, he wanted a family, but the family he had had killed his biological family in the first place. Life is so twisted wasn't it? 

            Accused and sentenced to death he welcomed it, but the one who cared about him spared his life and took him in as one of them. As a brother and companion.

            '_Eagle…'_

The young heir to the thieves' guild had burdened himself with a stubborn kid, trying to make him fit in but all the scornful faces looked down on him, but still he defended Hawkeye. What a foolish boy. But then Hawkeye's cold outer exterior had broken when he met the young and fair Jessica; her kindness and clumsy personality molded his cold heart into that of a human once again. His sins were forgotten and he was warmly welcomed into the Thieves' Guild; the place he had called home for a few short but memorable years. He placed his past behind and became cheerful and constantly flirting with other girls just so he can pleasure in seeing Jessica jealous. He missed those days so much, women were not an issue to him since the one only in his heart was Jessica; until the day when his fate screwed over, and he met a kindhearted and willful amazoness who he had grown affectionate towards.

He looked over to his side and saw a forming puddle of rainwater. His reflection manifested in its surface; he looked awful. He bitterly grimaced and brought his fists down to the puddle numerous times. He heard his voice crack, he sobbed. No tears. Just anger. 

            '_What happened to me? How can she change me so much…? Change…'_

            **_"You changed Hawkeye." Charlotte glared up at the older boy who blinked and then looked at her with a confused face._**

**            __"_What do you mean Charlotte?"_**

            **_"Charlotte sees through your heart." She gave him a funny look and wrinkled her nose, "No fun no more."_**

****

            He chuckled to himself. Smart girl. She had always known what he was going through. Although he teased her a lot about her size and childish personality, and she had insulted him in many ways more than Angela, they both seemed to understand each other. But he hadn't changed, just referred back to his former self.

            The rain was beating down on him faster. He felt the raindrops slide down his body, he felt his hair clinging to his face, and he felt the emptiness of the courtyard start to disturb and irritate him. If she troubled him this much, he must not be in love with her after all; it was all just an infatuation. He enjoyed a challenge. His interactions with her were just classified as a fling before his final marriage to…

            "Hawkeye!"

            His body stiffened but relaxed as he recognized it as an angel's voice… she had come to rescue him from his suffering like she did so long ago.He stayed motionless on his knees and heard her panting and her running footsteps approaching him. He smiled slightly. He felt her fall beside him and her warmth emitting from her slim body and the worry etched in her voice. 

            "Hawkeye what are you doing out here? I was so worried I couldn't find you in your room this morn-"

            He pulled her into a fierce embrace cutting her off from what she was saying. Resting his head on her chest he wanted to stay that way for a while. Obviously shocked for a few seconds, she relaxed and understood. Playing with his violet hair tenderly she held him, letting the sound of rain rule the quiet courtyard once again.

            "Do you love me Jessica?" His voice was slightly muffled underneath her chest but the blue-haired girl still heard him.

            Surprised with his question she felt her heart skip and a wave of emotion come over her. She held him tightly and placed her head on his shoulder. "Of course I do… always."

            With that answer his grip on her tightened and his face rose to meet her at eye level. His hands cupped her face and he stared into her eyes that looked back at him with so much love. He brushed some wet strands of hair from her face and smiled softly at her. "I love you too Jess." With that, he leaned down to claim her lips with his own wanting to forget everything. Eagerly wanting to forget the taste of Riesz's lips. He just wanted to savor this moment where all his doubts and pain was far from his mind and the only thing he was thinking of was the woman in his arms.

            '_Goddess I'm living a lie…'_

Watching them, pairs of violet eyes danced in the shadows and twinkled with mischief. A feminine low giggle escaped the person and two hand puppets appeared out of the darkness.

            --Oh no! Whatever shall we do? The prince is getting married to the wicked witch!--     A puppet that looked like a clown exclaimed.

            ~~The princess will be sad!~~  Another puppet stated yet in a higher tenor than the other.

            --This will not do! No, no, no! We must fix this!—

            ~~But what can we do? We're just puppets!~~

            --Well we just can't sit here and do nothing! Besides, even if we do do something…--

            The voice of the puppeteer giggled malevolently, "No one will suspect dolls..."

            The little girl took out a doll that looked awfully like Jessica and with a quick snip of her large scissors, the doll's head dropped to the floor and rolled a feet away.

            _(A/N: Oooohh… * insert corny suspenseful music here. * ^_^;;)_

~*~

            In the royal chambers, Lance dropped the book in his hands and looked out the window at a tall tower north from where his chambers lay. He frowned. "Secria… what are you up to now…" Picking up his book he put it back at its place in the shelf and hastily made it out of his room when he suddenly bumped into someone.

            "Ow! Hey watch it!"

            "Oh I'm sorry, I-"

            Angela brushed herself off and then glared at the person who ever so rudely walked into her. "You're that Lance guy right? I've seen you around Riesz numerous times! What are you trying to do to her huh? HUH?" she asked him loudly pointing her finger up at him.

            Lance looked at the purple haired sorceress with wide eyes, slightly taken off guard by her actions.

            "Well let me tell you this I won't stand for-"

            "I have no time for this." Lance brushed past her and took quick steps down the hall towards the passageway that led to the tower.

            "Hey! I'm not done with you! Come back here you inconsiderate freak! H~~~EEY!" She shouted down the hall but Lance ignored her and kept on walking. She crossed her arms and glared down the hall. "What a jerk, I'll get him next time, right when he doesn't expect it." 

            She sighed, a lot of strange things had been happening and she knew something was wrong with this whole kingdom but she couldn't put her finger on it. The sudden earthquake and now she couldn't find Duran or anybody else. She started to get paranoid.

            Turning around to walk the other way Lance went, she was confronted by a little girl standing a few feet away from her holding a doll with purple hair wearing a red robe... 

            "I need a new doll to play with," She said, her violet eyes glimmering, "will you play with me?"

            Angela stood frozen in her spot. This girl… she sensed an eerie aura emanating from her form. Something inhuman, something she's came across many times, a zombie? But her skin wasn't decaying and surely she didn't smell so foul. Stepping back, she got in a position to attack if this girl was indeed an undead. She trusted her instincts and she knew for sure this girl was not part of the living. "Your innocent looks don't fool me little girl."

            The girl just tilted her head to the side in an innocent way, "You're so pretty," she clutched tightly to the doll in her hands, "I want to add you to my collection." The girl smiled widely, bearing her white teeth.

            "What the…"

~*~

            Riesz ambled down the narrow corridors leading to the kitchen, or so she thought… she was lost. She was about to turn around and go back to her chamber when she noticed a something hung upon the wall covered with cloth. Curiosity got the best of her and before she knew it, she stood in front of it. Unveiling it cautiously, she saw its frame of golden patterns and then found it to be a rusty old mirror. Why was it covered? Did someone recently die? She looked at herself and at once wanted to break it. She hated herself, she hated her feelings for him, she hated making his life so miserable, and mostly, she hated _him._

            'No… I don't hate him… I can never…' 

            Suddenly, a chill flew by her and she promptly looked up and faced the mirror to see a horribly gruesome looking face staring at her with a bloodthirsty wide grin. She froze and turned around immediately to confront a young woman smiling warmly at her. She turned around to look at the mirror again to see the exact same face. Riesz sighed in relief, he minds were playing cruel games to her these days.

            "Are you lost?" She asked, brushing back her long raven hair back behind her ear and her deep purple eyes watched her with a curious gaze.

            That was a slap in the face to Riesz. She remembered she saw this girl before. Violet eyes, black hair… scar bottom left of her face…

            **__****_"Riesz. Get out of the castle while you still can!" _**The amazoness gasped,**_ "If you want to protect your kingdom… and your life…"_**

****

****"You…"

            "I'm Secria, nice to meet you." She greeted cheerfully while grabbing Riesz's hand and shaking it. 

            Riesz shivered. Her hands were cold. "My name is-"

            "Riesz, I know, Lance told me a lot about you."

            "You know Lance? Are you his sister?"

            The girl looked down grimly and shook her head. "He… killed my sister…"

            **Murderer!**

Riesz's mind screamed loudly in her ears and Riesz flinched. Lance, killed her sister? And then the dream, was it really real, can this girl be warning her about Lance… how he might be trying to…

            "He didn't mean to. I'm sure he regrets doing so… he must…" Her face brightened again and clamped her hands onto Riesz's. "Since, there's nothing else to do today, let's go out to help out in the kingdom, the earthquake was disastrous. But I heard only the agricultural land only got affected so let's go to the day market after! It's really fun!"

            She stepped beside Riesz and covered the mirror once again and turned to giggle excitedly at the bewildered amazoness and with that, the young girl dragged Riesz down the hallway and off they went…

~*~~*~~*~

Author's notes:

AND THIS IS WHERE I END THIS CRAPTASTIC CHAPTER OF 'WTF WAS THAT?' I'm sorry I wasted your time reading this. I got lazy in a lot of parts… that's why you probably cringed at some parts of my grammar.

I tend to linger on something a bit longer than I expect… and I had to cut this whole darn chapter in HALF… that's right, if I didn't this whole chapter would take eons to finish reading, so whoever read my sneak preview I posted up a LONG while ago, that would be in the next chapter. Got you excited for nothing eh? Haha sorry… 

Is the story clearing up or getting more confusing? IT'S CONFUSING I KNOW IT CUZ I JUST DO. Of course I finally detangled myself from all the twists that my mind told me to imply to this story, and I WILL O_O

This chapter sets up the major start of the plot… and introduces a crucial OC which I don't very like myself *burns Secria with a torch.* but I love Lance so I'm gentle with him… *hugs Lance* and no, I'm not being biased… at least… I hope not… and I'm sorry for the major lack of Angela, Duran, Charlotte/Carlie, and Kevin… I kinda can't fit them in the story so I made them into… mmm… not gonna tell ya. Oh yes, the rose thingy, it's all true, I looked it up on the internet myself! Yay! I actually learned something from writing this fic…!

Oh yes, I took the liberty to add in my thoughts of Hawkeye's past. Bwhahahaha torture him and make him a martyr… actually I think I'm making almost everyone in this fic a matyr… or will be… *shakes her head in shame.* Oh the Angst! I LOVE ANGST! ^_^ And I do plan to write about Hawkeye's past in my point of view… it makes me love him even more…

My romance scenes are so corny I find myself wanting to scream like heck and bask myself in flames, but hey, no one's perfect… and I'm also VERY bad at writing action sequences hence I don't tend to write any at all… sorry for that.

Oh and if anyone's wondering, 'beautiful mind' will be continuing, once I get my co-writer to get off his lazy ass and write it with me…

And oh yes, summer school is going to be the death of me… especially because of my perverted teachers… maybe that's why I'm not thinking straight… and not updating because half of my darn summer is sitting in summer school!!! =S and Gundam SEED… but I won't get into that…

I drew a pic of Hawkeye and Riesz and I posted it up on mediaminer.org so It probably will have an error or load very slowly… but I got nowhere to post it… ;_; … so I drew this! O_O with my mouse… no tablet or nothing… drew it a while back too… I'll post the link in my profile since it failed to show up on this chap.

Please read and review! The more encouragement, the faster I write. Flames, as I said before, I will bask in, or use them for marshmallows. =)

Much love, 

Bittersweet


End file.
